My Life
by Independentwriter89
Summary: CHAPTER 21 UP!A terrible tragedy will effect the Gordon family. How will Gordo deal? Can he take it? Will he survive? Read and Review Please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

**A/N: **This is my second story, I'm still not done with the other one. This ones going to be a little different, but it still is based on Gordo's life. There will be some new characters added. I hope you guys like it.

**Title: **My Life

Prologue:

_In this story Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda, & Larry are in 10th grade. Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda, & Larry have been best friends since they were little and Larry isn't much of a geek in this and he doesn't wear the same shirt every day. _

_Gordo has a older sister named Sara Gordon, she's 21 years old and has a boyfriend, she's 7 ½ months pregnant. _

_This will be kind of an emotional story focusing on Gordo's life and how he deals with certain situations. Some of this stuff I am writing is a real life experience so I hope you enjoy it._

A/N: I will add the first new chapter tomorrow! This one is going to be totally different then my other story.


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 1-First Day 

_It was the first day of 10th grade for the gang. They were ready to embark on the second year of high school together, Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda, & Larry. Their freshman year felt like it had gone by in a flash, but they felt this year was going to be different. And on the other hand the first day of school (September 5) was coincidently Lizzie's birthday, she was turning 15, she was the youngest of them all. Gordo is going to turn 16 on December 14, he is the oldest. Then Larry is turning 16 on February 24th, he is the second oldest. Lastly Miranda was turning 16 on April 24th, she was the third oldest. _

_At the Gordon residents Gordo, & his parents were having breakfast and waiting for Sara to wake up. A very tired Sara Gordon (she's 21 by the way) came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and feeling very heavy since she was pregnant and almost due._

**Sara: **"Good morning guys. Sorry I woke up kind of late, I was talking to Brian on the phone. We were discussing where we are going to live after the baby is born." referring to her boyfriend.

**Mrs. Gordon: **"Oh and how did that go? He's finally thinking about you and the baby for once."

_Mr. And Mrs. Gordon hated Brian because he was never around when Sara had doctor appointments or went shopping for the baby. Anything that had to do with the baby, he was too busy for. They were surprised he was thinking about a place to live for them after the baby was born. Gordo on the other hand hated Brian, he was the cockiest guy he had ever met. He only would think about himself. Gordo knew that he wasn't going to be a good father to the baby or a good boyfriend/husband to his sister. Brian is 24 years old and has a five year old daughter from his ex, he doesn't go visit or even send her a birthday card, he's forgotten her._

**Gordo: **"Alright guys, I got go to the flower shop to pick up Lizzie some balloons and flowers so I'll you after school. Bye!" he said grabbing his jacket.

**Sara: **"Bye bro! Well there he goes, his first day of 10th grade." she said sitting down in Gordo's seat and finishing the rest of his breakfast.

**Mr. Gordon: **"I have to get work. Bye." he said running out without giving his wife a kiss.

_Lately Howard and Roberta weren't getting along. It's like all the love they used to have for each other had washed away. Maybe it was because they married each other so young because Roberta got pregnant with Sara, according to their families they had no choice. He was 20 and she was 18. Sara and Gordo know they are having problems, they hear it every night when they get home from work, it begins. Howard began lying to his family 5 years ago and now it was becoming too much for Roberta, she couldn't tell the difference between his lies and the truth. Gordo and Sara see the hate they have for each other in their eyes, they just don't love each other. It hurts them both to know their parents hate each other, it makes them wonder if love can really wash away after years of marriage._

**Roberta: **"Well I better get to work too hun, take care ok. Call me if you need anything." she said giving Sara a peck on the cheek andwalking out with her purse and jacket.

**AT SCHOOL:**

_Gordo walked into school pretty proud of himself. He was holding 5 pink balloons that said Happy Birthday and another balloon that had a big 15 on it, he also got her a dozen of white lilies, it was her favorite. The gift he had gotten her a week ago was in his jacket pocket, he thought it was probably the best gift he had ever gotten her. Miranda and Larry spotted him and smiled at him. Lizzie's back was faced to him while Miranda and Larry were talking to her, she didn't see a thing. He patted her shoulder, she turned around with her mouth hanging open. _

**Gordo: **"Happy Birthday Liz!" he said handing her the flowers and balloons and then the gift he had gotten her.

_Lizzie opened the pink jewelry box and saw a gold charm bracelet. It had two charms on it, one was a red heart and the other one was a heart with a the letter L on it. _

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! I love it! Thank you so much!." she said hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

**Gordo: **"Your welcome Lizzie." he said as his cheeks flushed.

_The bell rang and the four walked to class together, they all had first period together. Gordo and Larry had hit a growth spurt in 9th grade, specially Gordo, they were both now at 6'2 and the girls were at 5'3. The girls in the middle and the Gordo and larry on either side of the girls, they were happy and laughing ready to face 10th grade together, together._

**A/N: **Well there is the first chapter, hope you guys like it. This was more of a introduction of what is to come for the story, the other chapters will be longer. Please review guys!


	3. He's Gone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 2-He's Gone

_Two weeks of school had passed and everything was going great for Gordo. He and Larry were on the basketball team, the wanted to try out something new. Sara was a week away from being due. She was excited but wasn't sure if Brian was, he sounded like he didn't care and he didn't talk to her on the phone at night anymore. She decided to go over to his house that day._

**AT BRIAN'S HOUSE:**

**Sara: **" Hi Mrs. Ortiz, can I go up to see Brian?" she asked Brian's mom.

**Mrs. Ortiz: **"I'm sorry hunny, I don't know how to say this to you but Brian's gone." she said sadly to a young girl that she didn't want to hurt.

**Sara: **"You mean like he went to run an errand or something right, he told me he didn't have work today." she said a little confused.

**Mrs. Ortiz: **"No hunny, I mean he left Hillridge, he's gone. But he left you a note, here." she said handing her a piece of paper.

**Sara: **"Oh I see. He didn't say why?" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

**Mrs. Ortiz: **"No not really, but I'm guessing all your answers are in that letter. I'm sorry Sara, if you need anything don't hesitate to call." she said touching her shoulder.

**Sara: **"Ok, thanks Mrs. Ortiz. Bye." she said walking away with tears in her yes.

_As Sara was walking down the street wondering why Brian would leave her at such a difficult time. She was due very soon and he babies father abandoned them, both. She thought that maybe this happened because she was afraid to love someone in every relationship, she didn't want to end up like her parents. She decided to open the letter._

_It read:_

_Dear Sara, _

_I'm sorry I left you and the baby, but I'm not ready. I couldn't say this to your face because I knew you would break down and cry, I didn't want to see that. I'm not ready to settle down and be a father and a husband. I still want to do other things that I still haven't done. Take care of yourself and our baby._

_Brian_

_Tears slid down her cheeks, how could he leave her pregnant and alone. She despised him now, he had no feelings or a heart. Did he think about the baby once? No he only thought himself. She was finally home but scared to walk in and break the news to her parents and brother._

**Sara: **"Hey guys, I'm home!" she said walking into the dinging room and seeing her family at the dinner table not eating but just staring at the food in silence.

**Roberta: **"Sara, where have you been? We've been waiting for you." she said standing up and leading her daughter to the dinner table.

**Gordo: **"Yeah sis, where have you been? I'm starving." he said starting to grab a food but his mother slapped his hand lightly sensing the sadness in her daughters eyes.

**Sara: **"Actually I have some bad news to tell you guys." she said swallowing hard.

**Howard: **"Well, what is it?" he said starting to get impatient.

Sara: "It's Brian, he's gone. He left me and our baby all alone with a stupid letter explaining that he needed to do other things before he settled down for good. You guys were right for not liking him. I just can't believe he would do this to me, he didn't even say where he was going." she said fighting back the tears but was unsuccessful.

_She broke down crying on the floor. Howard, Roberta, and Gordo didn't know what to do. But Gordo made the first attempt, he knelt down next her and hugged her letting her know he was their and would always be, she berried her head into his chest crying even harder. Roberta followed suit, she knelt down and hugged Gordo and Sara together. Howard watched not moving a bit. He was sad to see what his family had become. He knew it was going to be hard…..for all of them._

**10 MINUTES LATER IN THE LIVING ROOM:**

_Nobody felt like eating anymore so they decided as a family to go into the living room to talk. Everybody sat down waiting for someone to start talking._

**Roberta: **"Well I think we should figure out a way to give Sara and the baby a bigger bedroom first of all since she is going to be living with us." she said making a suggestion.

**Sara: **"I think that's……ahh, ahhh!" she screamed grabbing her stomach in pain.

**Gordo: **"Sara what is it! What's wrong?" he said running over to her.

**Sara: **"I need to…ahhh!……get…..ahhh!….to the hospital….ahhh!…hurry!"

**Roberta: **"Howard pull the car around to the front. David, help your sister get to the car! I'm going to grab her overnight bag and I'll meet you all out their. Hurry!"

_Gordo did the only thing he could think of to get his sister to the car quickly, he carried her. Everybody got into the car heading down to the hospital as quickly as they could while Sara was screaming in pain. Gordo was scared of what would happen to his sister or his unborn niece/nephew. _

**A/N: **Well there is another chapter, sorry it's kind of short but I wanted to get this part out of the way! Hope you guys like this story so far, trust me it's going to get better. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Secrets Revealed & A New Life Born

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 3-Secrets Revealed & A New Life Born

_September 19, 2006:_

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

_The Gordon's were in the hospital waiting area, waiting to hear news about Sara. Gordo turned at the door and saw Lizzie, Miranda, and Larry walking in with their parents. The parents went to talk to the Gordon's while Miranda, Lizzie, and Larry went over to where Gordo was sitting. The girls immediately hugged him after seeing the scared look on his face, Larry just shook his hand for some reason. Lizzie sat next to Gordo while Larry and Miranda sat across from them. Gordo was glad all of his best friends family was close to his._

**Lizzie: **"So any new news on Sara and the baby?" she quickly asked concerned.

**Gordo: **"No they just took her in. They haven't told us anything yet. I think my mom's starting to freak out." he said looking at his mom.

**Miranda: **"Yeah well she's a mom, what did you expect." she said smiling a little.

**Roberta: **"Stop sitting there like a tree and go ask about our daughter dammit!" she yelled at Howard and everyone turned to look at her.

**Howard: **"Don't you yell at me in front of our friends Roberta! I'm the man here and what I say goes! Now the nurse told us the doctor would come out and tell us, so we are going to wait. I'm sick of you yelling at me and telling me what to do everyday! Just back off!" he yelled and walked away towards the vending machines.

_Everyone was surprised that they were fighting. They looked so happy together. Only Gordo and Sara knew they were having problems._

**Roberta: **"Excuse me all, I have to go to the ladies room. Let me know if the doctor comes out David." she said standing up and quickly walking to the bathroom.

**Jo McGuire: **"Come on Daniella, lets go talk to her." she said grabbing her hand and running towards the bathroom.

**Edward Sanchez: **"Come on Sam, we should probably go talk to Howard too. We'll be back kids."

_As all the adults walked away, the gang watched them in silence not knowing what to do or say. Lizzie finally broke the silence two minutes later._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo I…" she started but was cut off.

**Gordo: **"You know what guys, I don't want to talk about right now. I just…..sorry guys I really don't want to talk about it." he said and walked outside as quick as he could.

_Gordo felt bad that he was shutting out his friends right now but he felt to embarrassed to tell them. That's why he rarely invited them to his house at night because he knew his parents would find something new to argue about everyday. The just didn't get along anymore. _

**Lizzie: **"Penny for your thoughts." she said standing next to Gordo.

**Gordo: **"Sorry if I was kind of mean but I…"

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, you know you could tell us anything. We are your best friends, it shouldn't be some big secret. It's not a bad thing, I mean every marriage has it's ups and downs." she said touching his shoulder.

**Gordo: **"No you don't understand Lizzie. They literally hate each other. I mean all the love they felt towards each other is gone, it disappeared. Every night Sara and I hear them bickering at each other, my mom screams out that she hates him but with my dad you could tell it in eyes, he's not much of a screamer. It's been going on for two years." he said looking at his feet.

**Lizzie: **"How come you never said anything?" she questioned sympathetically.

**Gordo: **"I don't know, everybody thought they had a perfect marriage you know. We were supposedly a happy a family, I didn't want to ruin that image."

**Lizzie: **"Well the way people see your family is not important Gordo, showing them the truth is."

**Gordo: **"You know it scares me sometimes when I see them fighting."

**Lizzie: **"What do you mean?"

**Gordo: **"When I was little, I always saw them kissing and hugging and saying I love you like every minute. But then all of that suddenly started to disappear, no more hugs, kisses, and I love you every minute. It was becoming less and less of love and more and more of hate. My dad would come and say some stupid lie and then my mom would go ballistic when she found out he was. I wonder sometimes if I'm ever going to end up o be like my dad, my wife hating and my kids barely saying a word to me. I don't want my marriage in the future to end up like theirs but I'm scared it will. I'm scared to love and be loved." he said sadly.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo just because your parents don't love each other anymore doesn't mean your marriage in the future is going to end up like theirs. You can make your own future and maybe even learn a thing or two from their marriage."

**Gordo: **"Yeah maybe." he said a unsure.

**Lizzie: **"Come here." she said and quickly grabbed him for a hug.

_Gordo gave in and hugged her back, making him feel ten times better. He loved Lizzie as a best friend and was starting to fall in love with her too, he felt like all the weight was lifted off his shoulders when he was around her. But he was scared to love her as anything more than a friend because he didn't want to hate her in a couple of years, she's his best friend, he didn't want to lose her. Lizzie on the other hand was already in love with Gordo, she was planning on telling him but now she wasn't sure if he would even feel the same way. Their thoughts were interrupted as Larry and Miranda came running out._

**Larry: **"Gordo, Lizzie! It's Sara she's going into labor. Your mom already went in."

_They started to run to the hospital waiting area. _

**Lizzie: **"Hey Gordo, I forgot to ask this before but where is Brian?" she asked while they were running.

**Gordo: **"Well Sara just told us today but he left her. That jack ass, I swear if I see him anywhere on the street, I'm going to kick his ass." he said angrily.

**Larry: **"Hey we'll help you man." he said making Gordo smile.

_As they got to the waiting area, Gordo saw his dad sitting and staring up at the ceiling with the others._

**Gordo: **"Dad, what's going on? How is Sara?" he questioned worriedly.

**Howard: **"Calm down son. Sara's fine but she just went into labor even though she's a little early. Your mom went in to be with her. Sit down and relax." he said calmly.

_Two hours later at around 10:00 P.M., Roberta suddenly came out dressed in a blue doctor robe and called Gordo and Howard in Sara's room while the other stood outside of Sara's room watching through the window._

**Sara: **"Mom, Dad, Gordo I want you all to meet Jennifer Gordon." she said to her family and everyone smiled at the beautiful baby girl who was crying at that moment.

**Gordo: **"Hey Sara can I hold her?" he asked gently.

**Sara: **"Yeah of course Uncle Gordo, just be careful." she said handing her to him.

_As Gordo took Jennifer into his arms she stopped crying and started laughing while playing with his hair. He smiled and was amazed at how beautiful she was. A minute later she had fallen asleep in her arms._

**Gordo: **"She's so beautiful." he said smiling down at her.

_Everyone watched in amazement as Gordo held her in his arms, Sara was surprised Jennifer had fallen asleep. Everyone was proud of him especially Sara and Lizzie._

**A/N: **Well there is another chapter. I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Broke

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 4-Broke

_Two months had passed since Jennifer Gordon was born. Everybody held like she was the most fragile person on earth. Gordo loved to spend time with her, he changed her diaper, fed her, he wanted to help out Sara as much as he could. Gordo's friends came over a lot after school but mostly Lizzie came over the most because she loved to spend time with Gordo and Jennifer. _

_But things weren't going great for Howard & Roberta. Howard had started coming home earlier than usual or sometimes wouldn't even go to work at all, he would just sit and watch basketball games. Roberta didn't know what was going on but she was ready to find out and today was the day. She saw him sitting and watching a basketball game with Gordo._

**Roberta: **"David could you go upstairs for a minute? I need to talk to your father." she said eyeing her husband.

**Gordo: **"Yeah sure mom, I'll just watch the game in my room." he said unsurely and headed upstairs.

**Roberta: **"You know I don't understand how you could lie to me, or how could lie to your family. Why won't you just tell me what's going on? Why have you been missing work?" she questioned calmly but with anger in her voice.

**Howard: **"Look Roberta, there is no business. All my patients transferred across town. They prefer a more younger and new psychologist. My work is done. I got my deposit back for the place yesterday and the furniture was sold to cover other expenses." he keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

**Roberta: **"And you've been sitting around doing nothing! What are we going to do! How are we going to live! Aren't you thinking about Sara and David! What about the baby! How are we going to buy her stuff! And what about our home!" she questioned furiously.

**Howard: **"What do you expect! Huh! I can't get another job, this was my career and now it's over, I can't do anything else. And as for our house, it's already paid off we don't have to worry about it, we just have to worry about other house expenses besides the payment. And anyways you got your shifts at the hospital( she's a nurse) and David and Sara can get a job.

**Roberta: **"I can't believe your so calm about this. You don't even care. Your going to make us work and bring the money while you sit around and do nothing! I don't think so, you better figure out something soon or your out of here and I mean it this time. Oh and you better figure this all out before we fully go broke!" she yelled storming into the kitchen.

_Gordo and Sara heard everything. They were sitting at the top of the stairs listening in on their parents conversation. They couldn't believe it, they never thought it would come down to this._

**Sara: **"I got get job, mom can't do this on her own. And anyways I should be paying for my babies stuff not them. I should get to bed, so I can look for a job early and since it's Saturday you think you could watch Jen for me until mom gets home?"

**Gordo: **"Look Sara, you shouldn't work, you should be taking care of Jen. I mean mom goes to work in the morning and I go to school so that leaves you. I'll find a job, don't worry, I'll figure something out. I'm going to be 16 next month anyway, I'll work as much as I can."

**Sara: **"What about school Gordo?"

**Gordo: **"Don't worry I won't let work get in the way of school, I'll figure something out." he said trying to smile.

**Sara: **"Thanks Gordo. You know, you're the greatest younger brother a girl can have. Thanks for thinking about Jen and I."

**Gordo: **"Yeah well you deserved better than Brian. And you know I love Jen, I'd do anything for her and for you, you're my family." he said touching her shoulder.

**Sara: **"Thanks, goodnight Gordo." she said while hugging him.

**Gordo: **" Night."

_Gordo sat at the stairs thinking about what he was going to do, and how he would handle balancing school and work. But school wasn't as important as the well being of his family. All this time, he depended on his parents for money and now it was time he did something for a change. He didn't plan on telling his friends his families financial situation, he was just going to say he didn't want to ask his parents for money anymore. He wanted so badly to tell Lizzie but he just couldn't, at least not yet. He didn't want his friends to feel sorry for him. His cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up so he wouldn't wake the baby._

**Gordo: **"Hello." he said heading to his room.

**Lizzie: **"Hey Gordo, what's up?"

**Gordo: **"Nothing much, Liz. You?" he asked while laying down on his bed.

**Lizzie: **"Same. Hey Gordo since tomorrow is Saturday, you want to hang out?" she asked hoping they could spend some time together alone.

**Gordo: **"Actually I can't Liz, I'm going job hunting."

**Lizzie: **"Oh when did you decide to get a job?" she wondered.

**Gordo: **"Umm I want to save up for college, better to start now." he lied.

**Lizzie: **"Oh yeah good idea. Maybe I should get one too, oh who am I kidding the last time I got one, made me a wreck. I don't want that to happen again." she laughed.

**Gordo: **"Yeah. Sorry Liz, but you'll have Larry and Miranda with you right?" he asked feeling bad.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah sure, it's fine Gordo. We'll go next time, on one of your off days."

**Gordo: **"Yeah for sure. Hey Liz, I'm going to go to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow or you can call me."

**Lizzie: **"Ok Gordo, goodnight." she said sadly.

**Gordo: **"Sweet dreams." he said as he hung up the phone.

_Gordo tried to go to sleep but he couldn't, there was just too much on his mind._

**A/N: **Well there is another chapter. Thanks for your reviews Dario8676 & MinoOsha. Please review everyone!


	6. Job Hunting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up. I made up the new character John. I do not own Tip Top Café.

Chapter 5-Job Hunting

_It was Saturday morning and Gordo decided to go job hunting today. He really wanted to go out with Lizzie but he didn't want to ask for money from his parents, they needed every cent they had. He decided to call his senior friend John Brooks, they were teammates on the basketball team. John's the manager at the new café that opened up, Tip Top Café. He was sitting on his computer chair bored so he pulled out his cell to call John._

**John:** "Yeah, talk to me" he said answering his phone.

**Gordo: **"Yeah John, it's Gordo."

**John: **"Gordo! What's up? What made you call me on a Saturday evening?" he said surprised.

**Gordo: **"I need a favor. Can you help me?"

**John: **"Yeah man, what do you need?"

**Gordo: **"I need job like really soon. You think you could get me a job at the café since you're the manager?" he asked hoping he said yes.

**John: **"Yeah man, your lucky we were looking for someone, we got one spot left on the staff. Why don't you come by later and pick up your uniform, and I'll tell you your hours and we'll talk about pay."

**Gordo: **"Ahh, thanks man, I appreciate all your help. I really need this job. Around what time should I come by?"

**John: **"Well I take a 20 minute break at 4, so come by then. I'll be sitting at one of the tables, come and find me alright."

**Gordo: **"Alright I will. Thanks man, I owe you one."

**John: **"Don't worry about it Gordo. We're friends, I got your back."

**Gordo: **"Same here. Alright man, I'll see you later, bye!"

**John: **"Alright, bye!" they both hung up.

_Gordo was happy that he found a job that easily. He decided to go tell his sister._

**Gordo: **"Sara! Can I come in?" he asked knocking on her bedroom door.

**Sara: **"Yeah! Come in!" she yelled back.

**Gordo: **"Guess what?" he said as he entered her room.

**Sara: **"What!" she asked suddenly after seeing his enthusiasm.

**Gordo: **"I called my buddy John, he's the manager at Tip Top Café, he got me job. I'm going over later to get more info from him. Isn't this great!" he asked excitedly.

**Sara: **"Yeah! Good job bro! But don't over work your self ok, school should always come firs." she said while hugging him.

**Gordo: **"Don't worry Sara, I'll try to balance it all out. We really need this. It's my turn to take some responsibility" he said as he hugged her tighter.

_Gordo and Sara stood there still hugging, Sara's head was against Gordo's chest since Gordo stood to be much taller than Sara. When they heard Jen start to cry, they hurried over to her together._

**AT TIP TOP CAFÉ:**

**John: **"Hey Gordo! You made it, how you doing?" he said as Gordo sat down and shook his hand.

**Gordo: **"Good man, thanks. Thanks for hooking me up with this job. I really need it."

**John: **"No problem but what's a smart guy like you looking for a job for? I mean you don't have to worry about college, they'll probably give you a scholarship." he asked confused.

**Gordo: **"I haven't even told my best friends the truth about why I need a job. My family is having a financial problem right now and they really need my help." he said truthfully.

**John: **"Oh, well your lucky there is only one spot left and it's yours." he said smiling at him.

**Gordo: **"Yeah it's good that I know you." he said laughing

**John: **"The jobs only for Monday through Friday, we have other employees for the weekend. The hours will be 4:30 to 9:30 and pay will be $7.50 an hour." he explained.

**Gordo: **"Ok that's perfect, I won't miss basketball practice, but I don't know I might quit the team."

**John: **"No man, you can't quit your one of the best players we got. Games are going to start soon anyways."

**Gordo: **"We'll see. I have to find another job too, for the weekends."

**John: **"Hey wait, you said you liked directing right?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah. Why?" he asked confused.

**John: **"Well my uncle is a director, not a famous one yet. He's doing an independent film and he need's an assistant for the weekends. And since you like directing, you should go. I'll talk to my uncle if you want."

**Gordo: **"Oh yeah man, please. That job would be perfect for me. Thanks John, now I owe you big time."

**John: **"Don't worry we'll figure something out."

**Gordo: **"Well I better get going, thanks and I'll be here Monday at 4:30." he said standing up.

**John: **"Yeah and don't be late. Bye!" he said while laughing.

**Gordo: **"Later, see you at practice." he waved and left the café.

_He decided to walk home since he was so excited about getting 2 jobs in the same day. He was passing by the local theater and spotted his friends outside talking and laughing. He didn't want them to see him because then they would invite him and he didn't have any money. He didn't want them to know so he quickly tried to walk by without being spotted but he was too late._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! What you doing here?" she asked as she walked over to him with Larry and Miranda.

**Gordo: **"Hey guys, I uhh….just got a job at that new café. Hey Larry you remember John from the team, he's the manager and he hooked me up with a job."

**Larry: **"Oh yeah John! That's cool, congrats man."

**Lizzie, Miranda: **"Congrats."

**Gordo: **"Thanks guys, I better get going."

**Lizzie: **"No stay with us, we're going to see a movie."

**Gordo: **"I can't sorry guys, I have to watch Jen for Sara. Next time." he lied.

**Lizzie: **"You want me to come with you and help?" she asked hoping to spend time with him alone.

**Gordo: **"No! I mean it's fine, stay here and watch your movie. I'll be fine, I'll call you guys later. Bye!" he said quickly and walked away.

**Lizzie: **" Ok, bye!" she yelled disappointed.

**Miranda: **"Hey guys, what's up with Gordo?"

**Larry: **"Yeah, he was acting so weird."

**Lizzie: **"I don't know." she said while watching Gordo get smaller and smaller.

_Gordo felt really bad, he knew his friends would figure out something soon. He would have stayed but he didn't have money. He didn't like lying but for now he didn't really have a choice._

**A/N: **Well there's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please review more! I will be updating soon, REVIEW!


	7. Exhaustion & Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 6- Exhaustion & Revelations 

_Three weeks had passed and Gordo was too busy to spend time with any of his friends. He worked everyday after school and practice, worked on the weekends so he didn't have time to do anything. All the money Gordo earns is given to his mother and he keeps $50, incase he needs anything but he saves it so he could use it later on if it's needed. _

_It was Saturday night and Gordo just got off of work interning for John's uncle. It was kind of fun but exhausting. _

**Roberta: **"Honey, you want something to eat?" she asked Gordo as they walked in the house.

**Gordo: **"No thanks mom, I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to head upstairs and call Lizzie." he said starting to walk to the stairs.

**Roberta: **"Now wait a minute. Stay and eat something David, I know your tired but you should eat something, it's not healthy. You know I told you not to take this weekend job, you should be resting."

**Gordo: **"No mom, I'm fine ok! I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself. When I say I'm not hungry, then I mean it. Get off my back!" he said annoyed.

**Roberta: **"Fine, do whatever you want. Work your self to death. I'm just looking out for you." she said hurt and disappointed.

**Gordo: **"Mom…I…." he started to say feeling bad.

**Roberta: **"No it's fine, do whatever you want." she said walking away hurt.

**Gordo: **"Dammit!" he sighed and went to his room.

_Gordo felt really bad for yelling at his mom. He was really tired and cranky. He decided to call Lizzie since he hadn't seen her all day. _

**Lizzie: **"Hey Gordo!" she said answering her phone.

**Gordo: **"Hey Liz, what's up?"

**Lizzie: **"Nothing much. So how was work today?"

**Gordo: **"Tiring as usual but fun at the same time. I get the full experience of what it's like to be a director." he said laughing.

**Lizzie: **"You still want to be one right?"

**Gordo: **"It seems like a lot of work and time consuming but yeah I still love it."

**Lizzie: **"Good to hear. Hey Gordo Larry, Miranda, and I have been wondering when we are all going to go out together. I mean since you started working you never have any time for us."

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, I have to work. Everyone has responsibilities in their life, some are easier then others but I have to work. I don't have a choice, ok."

**Lizzie: **"Everyone has a choice Gordo. I know your hiding something from me again. What is it? You can tell me." she said trying to get the truth out of him.

**Gordo: **"Don't grill me Lizzie, I'm really not in the mood. I just blew up at my mom and hurt feelings, I don't want to do the same to you too. I'm not lying, you know everything you need to know."

**Lizzie: **"Ok fine whatever. I guess you'll tell me when the times right." she said letting it go before he got angry.

**Gordo: **"Look I know I don't spend weekends with you guys but I will once I'm done interning for John's uncle. Anyways we see each other at school every day."

**Lizzie: **"Yeah but that's not enough. I…I really…miss you Gordo. Sometimes I feel like a third wheel when I'm around Larry and Miranda since like their in love and won't admit."

**Gordo: **"I miss you too Liz, you know I do. And you shouldn't feel like the third wheel until they actually start dating." he said laughing.

**Lizzie: **"You know I hate it when two best friends love each other but don't actually admit."

**Gordo: **"Yeah it's like everyone around them knows except for them. This sounds so much like a sappy chick flick." he said laughing.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah it does huh. But you know it's true most of the time. You know what they say, Love is friendship on fire." she said nervously as she thought about her and Gordo.

**Gordo: **"Very true. Hey we should stop talking about love, I'm starting to feel lonely."

**Lizzie: **"Hey, you've got me! And umm….of course your family and other friends too." she said laughing nervously.

**Gordo: **"Right. Well Liz, I should get to bed, I've got work in the morning. I'll see you Monday."

**Lizzie: **"Ahh yes, you're a very busy man." she said laughing.

**Gordo: **"Good night Lizzie. Sweet dreams!"

**Lizzie: **"Same to you, 'night Gordo." she said hanging up.

_As Gordo laid in bed, he thought about what he and Lizzie were talking about. Did this mean that he and Lizzie are meant to be together? He didn't know but he did know he loved her as a friend and maybe even more. He fell for her every time he laid his eyes on her. He felt natural and carefree around her. He felt like he was safe and some of the weight was taken of his shoulders. He just wished he could spend more time with her. As he fell asleep, he dreamed about Lizzie and what it would be like to be with her._

_Gordo got up early in the morning so he could eat breakfast. It was only him and his mom since his mom gave him a ride to work then went to the hospital for her shift, everybody else was sleeping in._

**Gordo: **"Morning mom!" he said as he sat down to eat cereal.

**Roberta: **"Morning. Eat your cereal so we could leave, you don't want to be late for work." she said in an icily tone.

**Gordo: **"Look mom, about yesterday, I was just…"

**Roberta: **"It's fine!" she snapped suddenly falling but Gordo quickly caught her.

**Gordo: **"Mom! Are you okay?" he said worried.

**Roberta: **"I'm fine, I just have really massive headache." she said touching her head.

**Gordo: **"And a fever. And bruises on your arms, what happened mom?" he asked worried.

**Roberta: **"I must have hit my arm somewhere at work. Lets go, your going to be late." she said walking out the door."

_Gordo stood there for a minute wondering what happened. He was worried, was his mom hiding something from him?_

_Work went slow for him today because he was so eager to get home and see how his mom was doing. His thoughts were jolted when his cell phone rang, it was his sister._

**Sara: **"Gordo, don't freak but mom collapsed at the hospital while she was working. She's getting checked by a doctor. I'm heading to the McGuire's to drop off Jen, they are going to bring her by later. Are you coming?" she said suddenly as he picked up his phone.

**Gordo: **"Yeah, I'm on my way."

**Sara: **"But you don't have a ride."

**Gordo: **"I'll ask somebody here to drop me off, don't worry. I'll meet you there."

**Sara: **"Ok, bye!" she said hanging up.

_Gordo quickly went to get a ride from someone. He told his boss and his boss told him not to worry. As he was being driven to the hospital he thought about what was wrong with his mother. _

**AT THE HOSPITAL: **

**Gordo: **"Sara!" he yelled as he saw his sister in the emergency waiting area.

**Sara: **"Gordo! Hurry the doctors going to tell us what's wrong with mom. Dad's already inside."

_They got to her room. Gordo was scared to hear the news, he hoped it wasn't anything fatal but he had a feeling it was. Which scared him._

**Doctor Rogers: **"Since everyone is here. I'll tell you what's going on with your mother. After carefully reviewing her symptoms and blood tests we've concluded that she has leukemia. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone for a bit and we'll talk about the next step later." he said walking out of the room.

_The room was silent. Everyone was shocked. How could this happen to her?_

**A/N: **There is another chapter. The story is going to get more interesting. Please review!


	8. What Now?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 7- What Now?

**IN THE HOSPITAL WAITING AREA:**

_They took Roberta out of the emergency area and transferred her to the 3rd floor with her own room. The doctor was inside explaining to Mr. & Mrs. Gordon of what was to come. Gordo and Sara were sitting in the waiting area next to each other, speechless. Sara had her head on Gordo's shoulder, tears dripping down her face. Gordo looked up and saw Lizzie, her parents, and Jen heading their way. Gordo and Sara stood up to greet them. Gordo was glad Lizzie was there._

**Mrs. McGuire: **"Hey guys, how is your mother?" she asked while hugging them both.

**Sara: **"Well huh, the news isn't good. Maybe Gordo should tell you." she said wiping away some tears.

**Gordo: **"Umm well, they've concluded that she has….umm leukemia." he said painfully.

**Mrs. McGuire: **"Oh my….I can't believe it." she said while sitting down shocked.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo I…..I don't know what to say." she said touching his shoulder.

**Gordo: **"There isn't anything you could really say, it can't make things better." he said looking into her eyes.

**Howard: **"Hey Sam, Jo you guys are here!" he said walking up to them.

**Sam: **"Yeah of course, your like family to us. We heard about Roberta, Gordo and Sara told us. How is she doing?"

**Howard: **"Yeah well, she's not taking very well. She's talking like she's going die or something."

**Gordo: **"Dad, what happened? What did the doctor say?" he quickly asked not wanting to hear about death at that moment.

**Howard: **"Well he said, she's going to go through an aggressive course of chemo for a couple of days. And then probably get a bone marrow transplant. Then after the transplant, they'll examine her blood and determine if she is in remission."

**Sara: **"So everything will be ok right?"

**Howard: **"I don't know. There is one problem though, to undergo the transplant she needs a sibling."

**Gordo: **"But mom doesn't have any."

**Howard: **"Yeah well he said they could find a donor. Don't worry too much guys."

**Gordo: **"Yeah well how are we going to pay for all of this dad, huh? Have you been thinking about that? You think there just going to do it for free? What…." he said not caring the McGuire's were standing there.

**Howard: **"This isn't the time to talk about this son." he said interrupting him.

**Gordo: **"What are you embarrassed? You think people won't notice that your office is closed down? And that you sit on your ass at home, while me and mom go work? This is all your fault! All of it!"

**Howard: **"Don't you dare blame me god dammit!" he yelled shoving Gordo into the wall.

**Gordo: **"Who else am I supposed to blame? You don't love mom. You wouldn't even care if she died, me and Sara would be the only ones suffering. What are we supposed to do?" he said shoving his dad back and starting to walk away.

**Sara: **"Gordo! Wait don't go!" she said getting up while holding Jen.

**Gordo: **"No, just leave me alone for awhile Sara." he said turning around with tears dripping down his face, he left and Lizzie went after him.

_Gordo was walking outside with his hands in his pockets thinking about his mom. Specially since she was mad at him for blowing up at her. He felt like an idiot, he wished that he could go back in time and change a lot of things. But that would never happen. He didn't hear anyone following him before but he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Lizzie._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, what are you doing out here?" he said stopping and waiting for her to catch up to him.

**Lizzie: **"I came to see if you were ok." she said catching up to him, out of breath.

**Gordo: **"I am, I'm sorry I blew up in front of you guys. I'm just scared."

**Lizzie: **"Don't apologize. Anyways now I know why your working so much."

**Gordo: **"You've discovered my secret, sorry I didn't tell you." he said sincerely.

**Lizzie: **"It's ok, if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't tell me either. I tend to let out other peoples secrets." she said looking down at her feet.

**Gordo: **"No Lizzie, it's not like that. I just didn't want you to worry. And I didn't want you to feel sorry for us and lend me money every time we went out. I was going to tell you, when things got a little better at home. But now thing have taken a turn for the worse."

**Lizzie: **"Your mom will be ok. She'll make it through for you guys, don't worry." she said stopping and looking up at him.

**Gordo: **"I hope so. Thanks Lizzie. When I'm around you it feels as if all the chaos and strangeness of the world makes complete and utter sense for the simple reason that your in it." he said smiling down at her for the first time that day.

**Lizzie: **"Wow thanks Gordo, that was so sincere. Thanks for making me feel so special." she said starting to blush and immediately turning the other way.

_Gordo's cell suddenly rang interrupting their 'moment'. He looked at the screen and it said Larry._

**Gordo: **"Hey Larry." he said picking up his phone.

**Larry: **"Gordo, I heard about your mom. I'm sorry. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

**Gordo: **"Thanks man, I appreciate."

**Larry: **"Hey I need your advice man. I know your in a bad place right now so you don't have to help if you can't."

**Gordo: **"After not hanging with you guys for weeks, I think I owe a lot so shoot. What do you need advice on." he asked looking at Lizzie and smiling at her.

**Larry: **"Well it's about Miranda, you see I'm planning on telling her I love her. But I'm not sure how to tell her. So I wanted to ask you, what do you think it's like to be in love for the first time?"

**Gordo: **"You want to know my opinion on being in love for the first time?" he asked surprised but caught Lizzie's attention.

**Larry: **"I know you love Lizzie, you can't deny it. So what was it like when you first knew you loved Lizzie?" he said knowing it was true.

**Gordo: **"Well some people say that the ground falls way beneath you, but with me it was as if I suddenly knew the ground was there. I could feel the entire planet right there beneath the souls of my feet." he said looking at Lizzie and smiling at her.

**Larry: **"Thanks man that was really deep. I think I'm ready to tell her. Talk to you later and give your mom my condolences. Bye!"

**Gordo: **"No problem, later man!" he said hanging up.

**Lizzie: **"Wow, that was so beautiful. Was that your own words or did you read that in a book?" she said laughing.

**Gordo: **"No Lizzie, I actually meant what I said. I would never use somebody else's words."

**Lizzie: **"So then your in love right? That's what you said. So who's the lucky lady?" she said fearing it was someone else.

**Gordo: **"Oh…umm…I just said that to make it make more sense you know?"

**Lizzie: **"I think. So why did Larry ask you all that?"

**Gordo: **"Well I don't want to spoil it. But you'll soon find it, be patient." he said smiling at her knowing Miranda would call her immediately.

**Lizzie: **"Ok. Should we head back so you could see your mom?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah, I'm not sure I'm ready to see her like that. But I have too."

**Lizzie: **"Don't worry, you can do it." she said smiling up at him.

_They both started to head back inside the hospital. After talking to Larry, Gordo knew he really was in love with Lizzie. Before he was just too scared to admit it but now he knew. Gordo was scared to see his mom hurting but was ready to be their for her as much as she needed him. Everything would turn out ok, right?_

**A/N: **Well there's another chapter. Please REVIEW!


	9. Visiting & Treatment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for a long time. I am sure you know about the crisis going on in the middle east between Israel and Lebanon. My family and I have been trying to get in touch with our family in Lebanon but haven't been able too. All I do now is watch the news, worried and horrified. I've had writer's block ever since so sorry if the chapters aren't that good. God bless all the victims in this horrific war!

Chapter 8-Visiting & Treatment

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

_Gordo and Lizzie walked back in the waiting room after talking for awhile outside. The talk made Gordo feel much better. He saw Sara walking out of the room his mom was in with tears in her eyes._

**Sara: **"Gordo…mom wants to see you."

_Gordo felt like the whole world stopped for a moment. How was he going to be able to walk in their and see his mom suffering? And he couldn't even do anything about it. It took all the courage he had to walk in. _

**Gordo: **"Hey mom. How are you feeling?" he asked walking up to her and grabbing her hand.

**Roberta: **"I'm feeling fine son." she said squeezing his hand.

**Gordo: **"Mom you don't have to lie. I know your hurting and I know your scared. Just tell me how your feeling." he said knowing she was lying to make him feel better.

**Roberta: **"Of course I'm hurting son. Your father told me about your outburst in the hall. Now as much as I love blaming your father for everything, this isn't his fault."

**Gordo: **"Yeah about that, I was just so angry and scared."

**Roberta: **"Why are you scared?"

**Gordo: **"I'm scared for you mom. I….I don't want to lose you." he said looking away.

**Roberta: **"Come on now, don't talk like that. You'll never lose me. I'll always be in your heart and in your memories. I'll never leave the ones I love." she said turning his face towards her.

**Gordo: **"So what are you saying? Your going to die or something?"

**Roberta: **"We don't know what the future brings us son. Anything is possible. I'm not saying I won't die. I'm not sure what God's plan is for me but whatever it is I'm sure it's for a good reason. I may die physically but I'll always be in your hearts guiding you guys to a better life. And I don't want you guys to be sad, I want you to be happy." she said smiling through her tears.

**Gordo: **"I don't want to lose you mom. I need you." he said leaning down and hugging her while sobbing on her shoulder.

_Gordo's visit with his mom was better than he expected. She had so much courage in her, she was ready for anything. It looked like she had come down with a fever so he told the nurse. He also decided to apologize to his dad. He walked up to him._

**Gordo: **"Hey dad, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that."

**Howard: **"It's fine son, I understand. It is my fault."

**Gordo: **"No it's not your fault. How could it be? I was just so angry that I said some things I didn't mean. I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

**Howard: **" I know son, I'm sorry too." he went up to Gordo and hugged him with all his might.

_Everybody watched as father and son embraced. Even though Roberta was sick, in a way it brought the family back together again. Sara and Jen joined in on the family hug._

**THE NEXT DAY IN ROBERTA'S ROOM:**

_The doctor came into the room to tell The Gordon's what the next step was._

**Doctor Rogers:** "Well Roberta has a little fever right now but we are still going to go with the chemo. She must begin now before it gets worse. If you have any questions please feel free to ask the nurse to page me."

**Howard: **'Thank you sir. We will." he said shaking his hand.

**Roberta:** "I'm going to be bald." she laughed.

**Sara:** "It's ok mom, you'll still look and be the same."

_Gordo was scared but he didn't want to lose faith that his mom would be okay._

A/N: Sorry it's short but I'll update soon! Review please!


	10. I Love You, I Love You Not

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 9-I Love You, I Love You Not

_It was Monday afternoon and Gordo went to Lizzie's house to surprise when she got home from school. He had gone home in the morning to shower and freshen up with Sara and Jen. Sara and Jen were going to stay home because Jen couldn't sleep at the hospital. Mrs. McGuire knew he was there so he hid in the bathroom. Just then he heard them walk in and slowly started to walk their way. Lizzie was taking off her shoes so she wasn't looking up._

**Gordo: **"You miss me?" he asked smiling at her.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! Oh my gosh, hi!" she said while hugging him.

**Gordo: **"Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, I wanted to surprise you." he said as they pulled away from their hug.

**Lizzie: **"No, this is great. I couldn't wait to see you. I was going to come to the hospital after I finished my homework. School was lonely without you today." she said frowning.

**Gordo: **"Hey, you got Miranda and Larry."

**Lizzie: **"Well actually their officially together. They were all kissing and cuddling at lunch. Eww!" she said walking over to the couch as Gordo followed.

**Gordo: **"I'm glad I missed that." he said laughing.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah. So how is your mom doing?"

**Gordo: **"Well she's starting chemo today. My dad told me to go home with Sara and Jen to rest but I can't." he said as his smile faded.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, it's going to be ok. Your mom is a strong person, she'll get through this. You can continue your life, you don't always have to be sad about everything."

**Gordo: **"It's just that I feel really bad, you know? I'm here healthy and happy while she's at the hospital sad and in pain. I shouldn't be happy Lizzie. I should be by her side but I can't sit next to her for more than 10 minutes, I see all the tubes and hear the machines. It's just….it's hard."

**Lizzie: **"I know, but your mom would want you to be happy."

**Gordo: **"Yeah, your right she would. Thanks Lizzie." he said smiling at her.

**Lizzie: **"No problem, so what do u want to do today?"

**Gordo: **"Well Liz, I got work in 30 minutes, so I can only stay for like 20 minutes longer."

**Lizzie: **"Lets go out to the backyard."

**Gordo: **"Great idea, lets go." he said getting up.

_While Gordo and Lizzie were walk_ing_, Lizzie was thinking about telling Gordo how she felt about him. Seeing Larry and Miranda inspired her and Miranda kept pushing her to tell Gordo._

**Lizzie: **"Hey Gordo, I need some love advice, can you help me?" she asked sitting very close to him.

**Gordo: **"Umm yeah sure, though I think your asking the wrong person. But go ahead ask away." he said smiling down at her.

**Lizzie: **"Well there's this guy I like, well I may even love him. He's not in a good place right now but I want to tell him how I feel. You think I should?"

**Gordo: **"I mean if you really care about him, then you should. Take a chance Lizzie, life is short. If you really love him, then follow heart it will lead to the right place." he said disappointed.

**Lizzie: **" Yeah your right. You know what my hearts telling me to do right now?" she said nervously as she moved closer to him.

**Gordo: **"What?" he asked nervously.

**Lizzie: **"This…" she said leaning up and kissing him with all her love.

**Gordo: **"Wow" he said shocked as they both pulled away from the kiss.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah." she said smiling nervously and finding interest in her feet.

**Gordo: **"So I guess that guy was…."

**Lizzie: **"Yeah." she said quickly.

**Gordo: **"Lizzie I…"

**Lizzie: **"Gordo if you don't feel the same way then it's fine. I just wanted to take a chance."

**Gordo: **"Lizzie I do feel the same way. I love you." he said turning her face towards his.

**Lizzie: **"I love you so much Gordo." she said smiling and hugging him.

**Gordo: **"Hey Liz I would love to spend more time with you but I got to get to work." he said getting up.

**Lizzie: **"Ok go work, call me later." she said getting on her tip toes to kiss him.

**Gordo: **"I will and if you want come by later. I could get you a free smoothie." he said laughing while walking out of the backyard.

**Lizzie: **"Ok I'll be there. Bye!"

_Lizzie walked back into the ecstatic. She finally told him how she felt and the best part was that he felt the same way. She went to do her homework so she could go see him at the Café._

_It was around 6:30 P.M. and Gordo was working when his cell phone suddenly rang. It was Sara._

**Gordo: **"Hey Sara." he said happily.

**Sara: **"Gordo, I just talked to dad. He said something's wrong with mom. She's really sick, she has a high fever and she's coughing up mucus. You need come home so we could go together."

**Gordo: **"Ok I'll be their in 10 minutes. You and Jen get ready." he said as his happiness sunk away.

_Gordo went and told John what was going on. John told him it was fine. He started to leave but a very happy Lizzie just walked in. She noticed something was wrong._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo. What's wrong? Where are you going?" she asked concerned.

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, Sara called. My mom's really sick. I have to go home and get Sara and Jen. Do you want to come?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah of course, lets go." she quickly said.

_Gordo and Lizzie got to the Gordon's. Sara was ready with Jen in the car. But she was in the passenger seat._

**Gordo: **"Sara, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in the driver's seat?" he asked confused.

**Sara: **"Actually little bro, your driving. You have permit and dad never takes you. So you drive, your getting your license in a couple of weeks anyways."

**Gordo: **"Your serious! Yes! I love you." he said excitedly as he ran in the driver's seat while Lizzie sat next to Sara in the back.

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

**Doctor Rogers: **"Well after carefully reviewing your symptoms Mrs. Gordon, you have Pneumonia. We'll be giving you antibiotics."

**Howard: **"It'll go away right? It's not big deal."

**Doctor Rogers: **"Oh yes it is. Her immune system is now much weaker than it was before. She's very susceptible to anything right now. We have to be extra careful. Lets just hope it doesn't get worse Mr. Gordon."

**Howard: **"What if it does? What will happen?"

**Doctor Rogers: **"It could kill her. She already has leukemia so it's possible. I'm sorry, I'll be back shortly." he said walking out and passing Sara and Gordo.

_Sara and Gordo had heard everything, they couldn't believe what was happening. They visited with their mom awhile. Gordo walked out so he could talk to Lizzie, she overheard what happened._

**Gordo: **"Hey Lizzie, want to take a walk?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah, sure."

**Gordo: **"Look, Lizzie you should get home. I don't want you to be tired at school tomorrow, I'll give you a ride." he offered grabbing her hand

**Lizzie: **" Your right but you should go home to or you could sleep over at my house. You need rest Gordo and you should come back to school."

**Gordo: **"Lizzie I need to be with my mom! I thought you would understand!"

**Lizzie: **"I do but you need to think about your self too." she said hurt.

**Gordo: **"Look Lizzie, stay out my business ok!"

**Lizzie: **"You can't stay those things to me if we're together. We're supposed to help each other through everything!" she said starting to yell.

**Gordo: **"I don't need you Lizzie. I was fine on my own. I already have enough problems in my life."

**Lizzie: **"How could you say that. I thought you loved me!"

**Gordo: **"I don't! I just said that so you wouldn't feel embarrassed." he said turning away.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, look in my eyes and tell me you don't love me. If you don't then I'll leave you alone forever. I'll be out of your way."

**Gordo: **"I don't love you Lizzie." he said turning around and looking into her eyes.

**Lizzie: **"Fine! I hate you! I despise you! Stay away from me!" she yelled with tears in her eyes and shoved him all the way to the wall.

_Lizzie started to run away crying. Gordo really hurt her and he knew it but he thought it was for the best. Sara heard everything and ran after her while her dad watched Jen._

**Sara: **"I didn't think you were like other guys Gordo. You're a jackass too, I thought you were different." she said to Gordo before she went after Lizzie.

_Gordo sighed and banged his head at the wall a few times. He couldn't believe he had done that. He lost the one person who understood him the most._

**A/N:** There is another. Please review more! Thanks a lot Dario for your reviews!


	11. Death Is A Terrible Thing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

**Dario8676**Thank your for your reviews. I know it was weird with the Lizzie/Gordo thing but it'll make more sense soon!

Chapter 10- Death Is A Terrible Thing

**LATER AT THE HOSPITAL:**

_Sara had just come back from comforting Lizzie. Gordo was worried so he waited out in the hall until Sara came back. He finally saw her headed his way._

**Gordo: **"Is she ok? Did you take her home?" he quickly asked getting up when she reached him.

**Sara: **"What do you care?" she asked coldly.

**Gordo: **"Look Sara, I care ok. Just tell me if she went home." he said starting to snap.

**Sara: **"Yeah, her mom came and picked her up, I waited with her until her mom got here. You know Gordo, you really broke heart. She told me everything that happened today. I mean you guys were together for a couple of hours and you ended it so fast. What's your problem?"

**Gordo: **"I didn't mean to Sara. I was just so angry and scared about what happened to mom. I mean the thought of her dying really scared me." he said truthfully as he sat down.

**Sara: **"I know it scared me too. I mean she helps me so much with Jen. What am I supposed to do without her?"

**Gordo: **"I wish this never happened."

**Sara: **"Yeah me too. Hey Gordo, do you love Lizzie?"

**Gordo: **"Maybe I don't know." he said sighing.

**Sara: **"Love isn't a maybe thing, you should know if your in love with her."

**Gordo: **"I…..yeah I do. I love Lizzie." he said smiling at his sister.

**Sara: **"I knew it. When are you planning on winning her back?"

**Gordo: **"I don't know. Tomorrow I guess, it's too late now. Hey you think mom is going to be ok? She looks like she's getting worse by the minute."

**Sara: **"Gordo, mom will be ok. She'll make it through for us."

**2 HOURS LATER:**

_It was almost midnight and the Gordon's were gathered in Roberta's room waiting for a miracle. She was put on a breathing machine because she couldn't breath on her own. The doctors didn't know what to do anymore. She was getting worse by the minute. The doctor came in._

**Doctor Rogers: **"There is nothing we could do anymore. It's your decision so decide well. We think we should take her off the breathing machine. If she can't breath on her own then, well you know what'll happen."

**Howard: **"There is nothing else you could do? If this is about the money, I'll get some for you it's not a problem. Please just…do something." he said desperately.

**Doctor Rogers: **"We tried everything sir. This isn't about the money. I'm sorry." he said walking out.

**Gordo: **"Dad your not going to let him just say that are you. If they take off then she'll die. You can't let them do this to her."

**Howard: **"Son it's mothers decision. Do you want them to take off the breathing machine, Roberta?" he asked nervously.

_Roberta nodded her head. The nurses came in and slowly turned every machine off except the heart machine. Now all they had to do was wait and see what would happen next._

**Roberta: **"David, Sara come here please." she said having a hard time breathing.

**Sara: **"Mom you shouldn't talk a lot. Just focus on breathing." she said grabbing her hand while Gordo grabbed the other.

**Roberta: **"Sara, it's over. I can't live without that machine. I want you guys to know that I love you both very much and of course baby Jennifer. Don't let her forget me Sara." she said starting to get teary eyed.

**Sara: **"No mom, your going to be ok. Don't talk like that." she said starting to cry.

**Roberta: **"And David, I want you to get your self together and be strong, take care of our family. Help your father."

**Gordo: **"Mom your going to be ok. You don't deserve this, you should be living longer. This shouldn't be the end of your life. Please don't leave us." he said crying.

**Roberta: **"I'll never leave you guys, I'll always be in your hearts." she said touching their hearts.

**Gordo: **"I love you mom, don't leave please." he begged crying.

**Roberta: **"I….I love you all very much.." she said with her final breath.

**Sara: **"Mom! Noo!" she cried hugging her.

_Gordo looked up at the heart monitor and saw that the line was straight. He knew she was gone. He saw his sister and dad crying, even Jen was. All he could do was stare. He got the car keys off the table and started to take off with his dad yelling after him._

**IN THE CAR: **

**Gordo: **"No, this can't be happening." he cried as he drove down a dark street.

_He couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything, and he couldn't hear anything. All he felt was pain. He wanted to sleep forever. He looked up and saw a flash of light and a big impact against his car. He closed his eyes and went to sleep…._

**A/N: **There is another, it's a bit short. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Choosing the Right Path

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

_**Previously: **_

_**Gordo: **"No, this can't be happening." he cried as he drove down a dark street._

_He couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything, and he couldn't hear anything. All he felt was pain. He wanted to sleep forever. He looked up and saw a flash of light and a big impact against his car. He closed his eyes and went to sleep…._

Chapter 11-Choosing the Right Path

_Sara, Mr. Gordon, Jen, and the McGuire's were again in the waiting room of the ER waiting to hear news. Not for Roberta but for Gordo. An hour ago the police found him and the car in a deserted street smashed up. Lizzie was sitting with Sara silent._

**Sara: **"Sorry I woke you Lizzie, I thought you would want to know what was happening." she said breaking the ice.

**Lizzie: **"No it's fine I'm glad you called. Sorry about your mom Sara. I feel so awful. If I had been here, Gordo wouldn't have left and none of this would be happening again." she said turning to Sara with tears in her eyes.

**Sara: **"Don't blame yourself Lizzie, this isn't your fault ok. I think it's hard for him to let go of all of his emotions in front of us so he did the next thing he could think of and look where we are now."

**Lizzie: **"I hope he's ok. Even though he told me he didn't love me, I still love him. I don't want to lose him." she said as tears rolled down her cheek.

**Sara: **"Me either. Lizzie you should know by now that my brother does love you." she said smiling at her knowingly.

**Lizzie: **"Sara you heard everything. I'm a fool for telling him how I feel, I made everything worse."

**Sara: **"You know how I know he loves you?"

**Lizzie: **"How?"

**Sara: **"Every time he looks at you. Or when he smiles at you. Even the way he hugs you. I just know it Lizzie. He loves you so much, he's just scared that's all." she said touching her shoulder.

**Lizzie: **"Thanks Sara. He's got a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up." she said smiling at her.

_All of a sudden the Gordo's doctor came out. Sara and Howard got up quickly._

**Doctor Smith: **"Hello everyone, I'm Doctor Smith. I have some news about David Gordon. May I speak with the Gordon's please?"

**Howard: **"Yes I'm his father and this is his sister. What's going on doc?" he asked while walking up to the doctor with Sara.

**Doctor Smith: **"Well David has some broken ribs, his left arm is broken. He also has some head injuries. He's very lucky if they found later he would have been dead. When they brought him in he barely had a pulse. Right now he's in a coma, he should be waking up in a couple of days. He's in very intense condition, we've done several surgeries. He also had some internal bleeding in his lungs."

**Howard: **"Is he going to be ok after he wakes up?"

**Doctor Smith: **"Right now, there is no way of telling until he wakes up."

**Howard: **"Could he…is there a possibility of him dying?" he asked scared.

**Doctor Smith: **"I'm sorry to say but yes there is. The worst could be heart failure from the shock of the accident and his head trauma. And you also mentioned to me earlier that his mother just died here, that stress could cause it too. Right now all we could do is be patient. Your allowed to visit him for a couple of hours. I'll update you more if I have new news." he said walking away leaving Sara and Howard shocked.

**VISITING GORDO:**

_Everybody was in the waiting room together, huddled around Gordo. As everybody was looking at Gordo they felt a sense of sadness wash over them. He looked so pale, his head was wrapped in a bandage, his arm was in a cast, his body was bloody. It was a horrific scene to watch, he looked so helpless. Sara and Lizzie started to cry quietly to themselves, it was too hard to watch._

**GORDO'S THOUGHTS:**

_Gordo opened his eyes and saw himself in a dark room but saw a ray of light in the distance. He was so eager to get to it, as he got closer he saw a figure of a woman. It was his mother._

**Gordo: **"Mom!" he said running up to her and giving her a hug.

**Roberta: **"David! Oh I miss you so much." she said taking in his scent

**Gordo: **"I miss you too, more then you'll ever know. Where am I? What happened to me? I remember being taken to the hospital."

**Roberta: **"David, you were in a car accident. Right now your in a coma but your getting worse. Your giving up son, you have to hold on to survive or you'll end up like me."

**Gordo: **"I don't care if I die mom, I want to stay here with you. I don't want to go back. Nobody needs me anymore."

**Roberta: **"You must go, now is not your time. You need to go back and help your father and sister. You have so many people that care about son."

**Gordo: **"No! You have people who care about you too but you died. I don't want to go back. I can't." he said giving up.

**GORDO'S ROOM:**

_Everyone had left the room to got to the cafeteria to get something to drink. Only Sara and Lizzie were there. Lizzie went up next to Gordo and touched his pale and bloody face._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo I want you to know that I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I need you." she said starting to cry again.

**Gordo: **"Lizzie." he said opening his eyes.

**GORDO'S THOUGHTS:**

**Gordo:** "The only people I'd be missing would be Sara, Jen, dad and Lizzie. But I can't go."

**GORDO'S ROOM:**

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! Oh no what's going on!" she yelled as she saw him close his eyes and the heart monitor flat line.

**Sara: **"Somebody help!" she yelled after realizing what was going on.

_The nurses and doctor came in pushing Sara and Lizzie out of the door. They watched through the window scared. The Mcguires and Howard came up behind them watching the doctor and nurses setting up the defibrillator on Gordo's chest._

**GORDO'S THOUGHTS: **

**Roberta: **"Gordo your dying, you must go back. Please son I want you to go back!" she yelled.

**Gordo: **"I…don't know what to do."

**GORDO'S ROOM:**

**Doctor Smith: **"Clear!" he yelled Gordo's limp body lifting up from the electric shock.

_The doctor did it several more times ready to give up._

**GORDO'S THOUGHTS: **

**Roberta: **"Hurry David run through that door. Before it's too late! Hurry!" she yelled.

_Gordo started sprinting to the door that was getting farther and farther away. Would he make it?_

**A/N: **There's another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Our Very Own Angel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 12-Our Very Own Angel

**Roberta: **"Son you need to let me go, so you can move on with your life." she said starting to walk into the bright light.

**Gordo: **"Mom I need you. Come back, please." he said with tears dripping down his face.

**Roberta: **"You don't need me anymore. This isn't goodbye. See you later son." she said as she waved and walked into the light disappearing.

**Gordo: **"See you mom." he said smiling.

_Gordo closed his eyes, ready to wake up in another place. _

**WAITING ROOM:**

**Doctor Smith: **"David is stable right now. He might wake up soon. He was very lucky, we almost gave up but he wasn't ready for us to give up just yet." he said smiling at everyone.

**Howard: **"Thank you doctor. May we see him?" he said as he shook his hand.

**Doctor Smith: **"Yeah of course. I'll come by to check on him later." he said as he walked away.

**GORDO'S ROOM:**

_Beep….Beep…Beep….Beep_

_He heard murmurs but he saw darkness. Was he alive? He carefully started to open his eyes. As he did he saw the most beautiful person standing next to him, Lizzie._

**Gordo: **"Li…Lizzie." he said painfully.

**Lizzie: **"Oh Gordo! Your okay, we thought we lost you." she said carefully hugging him and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

**Howard: **"You made it through son, I'm so glad your okay." he said with tears in his eyes.

**Sara: **"Hey little bro, don't ever scare us like that again." she said with tears in her eyes.

**Gordo: **"Mom…" he started to say.

**Howard: **"Son….she's dead. Don't you remember?" he asked cutting him off.

**Gordo: **"I…know. I know." he said sad that his mom wasn't there.

_Everyone visited for a little while longer. The McGuire's left and took Jen with them too so it was just Sara and Howard._

**Gordo: **"Hey guys I need to tell you something." he said nervously.

**Howard: **"What is it son?"

**Gordo: **"It's about mom. When I was in a coma I had this dream like vision in my head. Mom saved me, I was ready to give up but she pushed me to go back. So I could help you guys. She looked so beautiful, just like an angel."

**Sara: **"That's because she is. She'll always be watching over us. Our very own angel." she said smiling at Gordo.

**Gordo: **"I really miss her." he said looking down at his hands.

**Howard: **"She'll always be in your memories, your mind, your thoughts and most importantly your hearts."

**Gordo: **"Hey dad, do you love her?"

**Howard: **"Even though I don't show it, I realize now that I do, I love her very much. I wish could have told her that but I bet she can hear me saying it right now. I was a bad husband and a bad father but I'm ready to fix that now. We're going to get through this, all of us together. Your mother gave me the two most precious gifts and that's you guys. Even though she's not here, we're going to be a family and move on with her in our hearts." he said smiling at his son and daughter proudly.

**Sara: **"Thanks dad, I'm really glad you're here." she said grabbing his hand.

**Gordo: **"I'm sorry for all the bad things I said to you. Even thought mom's gone, your still here and I'm grateful for that." he said sincerely.

_Howard hugged his son glad that he had forgiven him for all the bad things he had done. Sara joined in on the hug, happy that they were a family again._

**THE FUNERAL:**

_Gordo stood at the podium of the church ready to make his speech. _(The Gordon's aren't Jewish in my story. I don't know how Jewish people do funerals.)

**Gordo: **"I stand here before everybody to talk about mom. But I can't, words can't describe how she is or what she was. I feel very privileged that she was my mother and I miss her dearly. I don't think we should grieve that she is dead but instead celebrate her life. Celebrate her accomplishments and the fact that she had a good heart. Now we all have our very own angel. I love you mom." he said smiling at her picture by her coffin.

_Everybody clapped. Some with tears in their eyes, some with smiles on their faces. They celebrated her life happily just like she wanted._

"_**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold**_

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
x3

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along"

**A/N: **There's another chapter! Hope you like it, please review. The song is "Move Along" by All American Rejects.


	14. Messing Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. This is just a story I am making up.

Chapter 13-Messing Up

_A few weeks had passed since Roberta Gordon's death. Gordo's birthday was coming up that Saturday. Gordo was a little sad that his mom wouldn't be there for his 16th birthday. Howard was busy looking for jobs and Sara was busy taking care of the house and Jen._

**Howard: **"Hey guys! I have great news! Sit down." he said walking in excited.

**Gordo: **"What is it?" he asked sitting down next to Sara.

**Howard: **"I found a job! Isn't that great!" he asked enthusiastically.

**Sara: **"Yeah of course. Where at?"

**Howard: **"Well it's not that great of a job, so brace yourselves. I…."

**Gordo: **"Just tell us dad, how bad can it be?" he asked cutting him off.

**Howard: **"Well I'm going to be a janitor." he said nervously.

**Gordo: **"What! That's bad! Couldn't you find a better job? What's next, are you the new janitor at our school?"

**Howard: **"Just calm down son, I mean it's not as bad as it sounds. I think…."

**Gordo: **"Oh no! Your serious! This can't be happening, my dad is the new janitor at my school. You just had to…"

**Howard: **"Stop it! That's enough! I need to work, there was no other job available. We need the money. You know I took a loan from the bank to pay off your mother's funeral and hospital expenses. If I don't pay it off, they'll take the house away. Where are we going to live then huh?" he said starting to get angry.

**Gordo: **"You used to be a doctor dad, you could have found a more better and suitable job for you. You know that!" he said as he walked away angrily.

**Howard: **"I keep messing up. I wish your mother was here, she would have made things easier some how." he said disappointed in himself.

**Sara: **"It's ok dad. I mean if it were it me I would have done the same thing. He'll get over it, you know that. Just give him some time. Dinner will be ready soon, I'm going to go check on Jen." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:**

_It was morning and the gang was hanging out at Gordo's locker._

**Gordo: **"This is going to be so embarrassing you guys. I mean how could he do this to me? Everyone knows he's my dad."

**Larry: **"Man don't sweat it ok, it's nobodies business what your dad does."

**Miranda: **"Don't worry, nobody will even notice."

**Lizzie: **"Yeah, I mean he's trying his best Gordo. He's doing it for you, Sara, and Jen. Give him a break."

**Gordo: **"You guys are right. Maybe I was a little hard on him." he said smiling at them.

_Loud laughing caught everyone's attention, especially Gordo's. He saw his dad on the floor in a puddle of chocolate milk and saw Ethan and his football buddies laughing at his dad._

**Gordo: **"Dad! Are you okay!" he said leaning down to help his dad up.

**Steven: **"Help your daddy out Gordon!" he said laughing at him and pushing Gordo but he caught himself luckily.

**Gordo: **"You got a problem man!" he asked angrily getting close to Ethan's face since now they were the same height.

_Larry quickly stood next to Gordo as he saw Ethan's friends starting to come at Gordo but they stopped as they saw Larry glaring at them._

**Ethan: **"No I don't have a problem. You do, your going to grow up to be just like your old man. So I think you have the problem." he said smiling evilly but not backing down.

**Gordo: **"That's it…." he said angrily as he shoved Ethan against the nearby lockers.

**Howard: **"Son, let it go. He's not worth it." he said grabbing his shoulder from behind.

**Ethan: **"Listen to your daddy Gordon, you don't want to mess with me."

**Gordo: **"Your right I should listen to my dad, I wouldn't want to stoop down to your level. I'd rather stay at the top unlike you." he said as he turned around starting to walk away smiling.

**Larry: **"Hey! I don't think you want to do that." he said blocking him from hitting Gordo.

**Teacher: **"What's going on! Is there a problem here?" he said walking through the crowd of people watching.

**Ethan: **"No problem at all sir. We were just playing around." he said smiling at him.

**Teacher: **"Everybody get to class, the bell rang." he said just as the bell rang walking away.

**Ethan: **"You got lucky Gordon." he said giving him a dirty look.

_As everyone went to class, only Lizzie, Larry, Miranda, Gordo, and Gordo's dad were left. _

**Howard: **"Son, I…" he started to say.

**Gordo: **"I have to get class, just forget about it." he said as he quickly walked away angry.

**Lizzie: **"Mr. Gordon he's just angry at Ethan. It's not you."

**Howard: **"Thanks for trying to cover it Lizzie. But he's angry at me, you three are good friends to him. I keep messing up." he said sadly as he walked away with his head hung low.

**LATER THAT NIGHT DURING DINNER: **

**Howard: **"Gordo, you should invite your friends over for a barbeque this Saturday for your birthday." he said trying to start a conversation.

**Gordo: **"Whatever." he said poking at his meat with his fork.

**Howard: **"You don't have to take everything out on me! Lose your attitude." he said starting to get angry.

**Gordo: **"Yeah I think I do dad! I mean I already have enough on my plate and now I got a bunch ass wholes on my back talking crap about my dad being a janitor! You just had to get a job at my school didn't you. You had to mess that up too. I wish mom was here. We'll never make it without her, I mean look at us we can't even get past a few weeks without fighting. I hate this, I hate you!" he said walking away angry.

**Howard: **"I can't do this anymore…" he said sighing starting to walk to the front door.

**Sara: **"Where you going?"

**Howard: **"I need to take walk and think about some stuff. I'll be back later, don't wait up." he said sadly walking out the door.

**Sara: **"Wow, what a day!" she said sighing.


	15. Proud Of You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

Chapter 14- Proud of You

_It was Saturday, the 14th of December. Today was the day Gordo would turn 16. He had gone to take his driver's test early in the morning with his dad even though they weren't talking to each other much these days. Luckily he had passed and finally got his license, now all he needed was a car. His friends were coming over with their parents for barbeque and cake. _

**PARTY:**

**Lizzie: **"I can't believe your going to be 16 Gordo, I'm so young!" she said laughing.

**Larry: **"Well, look on the bright Liz, you'll be the last one to die out of all us." he said causing everyone to laugh.

**Gordo: **"Wait a minute, that means I'll be the first one to die."

**Miranda: **"We'll miss you buddy." she said laughing.

**Lizzie: **"Well that made everything better, thanks Larry."

_The parents and gang chatted for a little while longer. Everyone ate and made jokes together having a fun time. It was weird for everyone not having Roberta their with them. Gordo and Lizzie finished eating first so they went inside to talk alone for a little while. _

**Lizzie: **"So, are you having fun?" she asked facing Gordo on the couch.

**Gordo: **"Yeah I actually am. It would be perfect if my mom was here though." he said looking down at his hands.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah it would, but the best part of all of this is that she's with you all the time. Right here." she said touching his heart.

**Gordo: **"Yeah, your right." he said smiling at her and putting his hand over hers but she pulled away for some reason.

**Lizzie: **"I wanted to give you your birthday present. It's nothing fancy but I felt it was the right time to give you this." she said handing him his present.

**Gordo: **"Lizzie you didn't have to…" he started to say but stopped short when he saw what it was.

_It was a picture of him and his mom from a trip they took last summer with the McGuire's. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and he had one of his arms on her shoulder since he was much taller than her. They each had huge goofy smiles on their faces. On the frame 'I Love You Mom' was engraved on it._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie this is…"

**Lizzie: **"You hate it don't you." she said cutting him off.

**Gordo: **"No! I love it, I was just so surprised you had this picture."

**Lizzie: **"Yeah I took it with my camera remember. I was going to give it to you guys with the other pictures but for some reason I couldn't find it. I was digging through old pictures the other day and I found this so it gave me the perfect idea to have a special frame made for it."

**Gordo: **"Your great, you know that? Thanks Lizzie." he said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek and hug her.

**Lizzie: **"Your welcome." she said as her cheeks became red from his kiss.

_Gordo pulled away but he was so close to her face. He looked deep into her eyes. Something came over him and he did the thing he had been wanting to do since their last fight. He kissed her……._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie I…" he started to say as he pulled away after a few seconds.

_Lizzie cut him off by kissing him back. They kissed each other like they had been longing to do so for a long time. She didn't want to hear any explanation, she just wanted him. They kissed for a few minutes longer but stopped short when they heard clapping. They looked up together and saw Larry and Miranda standing their, they started to laugh._

**Larry: **"Finally man, now we could double date." he said laughing.

**Miranda: **"Yeah and Lizzie was complaining so much about waiting for you guys to talk about it. You finally did something." she said smiling at him.

**Lizzie: **"Miranda!" she said as she slapped her arm lightly.

**Miranda: **"Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell him that." she said as she covered her mouth embarrassed.

**Larry: **"Well enough with the secrets, it's time for you to open your present. We put the money together and got you a little something." he said referring to Miranda.

_Gordo opened a big envelope and saw 10 movie ticket stubs. _

**Miranda: **"We got those so you don't have an excuse to miss movie nights with us."

**Gordo: **"Thanks guys, I love it." he said laughing.

_They continued to talk about everything for a while. The girls each snuggled with their boyfriends. They were having a great time together and for once they were all happy. Gordo's dad came in with the other parents._

**Howard: **"Son, could you come out to the garage. Your present is out there, it was too big to fit in here."

_Everybody walked out together to the garage. Gordo was in front with his dad. Howard opened the garage door and revealed something covered. _

**Gordo: **"No way is it a….." he started to say.

_Howard pulled the cover off to reveal a bright red car._

**Howard: **"It's a 1969 Ford Shelby Mustang GT-350. My dad got a for me so I could rebuild it. I did the outside and the interior, all it needed was a new engine and a few other things but I couldn't afford then. Your grandparents got a guy out in Maine to do the rest of the work. So this is from me, Sara, and your grandparents."

**Gordo: **"Wow, I'm speechless." he said shocked that his dad would do something like this.

**Howard: **"It's your now son. You deserve this, I'm very proud of you. These last few months have been tough for all of these but you got through it. I'm sorry for all my mistakes but I want you to know that I love you." he said touching his shoulder.

**Gordo: **"Thanks dad, I love you too." he said hugging him.

_The day had ended and everyone went home. Gordo learned something these last few days and it was that nobody was perfect. His dad was trying his best to fix everything again and he was proud of him._

**A/N: **Please review!


	16. He’s Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

Chapter 15-He's Back

_The Gordon's were getting along great, especially Gordo and his dad. Gordo thought his 16th birthday was the best birthday he'd ever had even though his mom wasn't there. Gordo and Lizzie were inseparable, when they weren't together they would go on double dates with Larry and Miranda. It was the last week of December, so the gang was excited for New Years Day. Lizzie and Gordo were hanging out with Sara and Jen in the Gordon kitchen when they suddenly heard the door bell._

**Sara: **"I'll get it guys, watch Jen for a sec." she said leaving the kitchen and heading towards the front door.

_Sara opened the door and when she saw who was there her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe it._

**Sara: **"Brian…..what are you doing here?"

**Brian: **"I'm here to take my baby. I want her back Sara."

**Sara: **"You want her back! I don't think so! Leave Brian!" she said angrily closing the door but Brian pushed the door back with his hands.

**Brian: **"Make everything easier and give her to me!" he yelled angrily.

_Gordo and Lizzie heard a man yelling. Gordo immediately went to see if Sara was ok. When he got there he saw Sara struggling to close the door because Brian was holding it. _

**Gordo: **"Hey! What are you doing!" he said as he pushed Brian outside with him.

**Brian: **"I want my kid back! I'm came back for her. Now be a good brother and tell her to give her to me." he said getting in Gordo's face.

**Gordo: **"I don't think so man. You left them! Don't think you could come back and take her just like that."

**Brian: **"You know I thought I could make this easy for all of you by asking you first but I guess you want me to do it the hard way. I'll get her Sara, you can count on it. Don't think for a second that your little brother scares me." he said angrily as he walked to his truck and left.

**Gordo: **"Sara, lets get inside." he said when he saw his sister crying.

**Sara: **"Why's he back Gordo? Tell me he won't take my baby away from me." she said sobbing.

**Gordo: **"I promise you Sara, I won't let him. Not after what he did." he said hugging Sara.

_Lizzie watched in shock from the back while holding Jen. She had never seen Sara so scared. _

**Gordo: **"I'll be right back guys. Liz take care of Sara and Jen." he said as he left.

_Gordo got into his car and drove towards the Ortiz's. He wondered why he was back all of a sudden. Sara had shown him the letter he wrote before he left. He was so angry at him for having a stupid excuse of leaving Sara and Jen. He got to the house hoping to talk to his mom. He knocked on the door and a girl about his age opened the door. She was a brunette and wore preppy close. He thought she was pretty hot._

**Gordo: **"Hi umm I'm David Gordon, I'm looking for Mrs. Ortiz."

**Sam: **"She's not here right now sorry."

**Gordo: **"Oh. Is Brian here?"

**Sam: **"Nope he hasn't shown up yet but he called like an hour ago."

**Gordo: **"Did he mention that he might come by?"

**Sam: **"No. Hey wait you said Gordon, your Sara Gordon's brother." she said remembering.

**Gordo: **"Yeah and you are?" he asked confused that this girl knew a lot.

**Sam: **"Oh yeah silly me. I'm Samantha Ortiz but everyone calls me Sam."

**Gordo: **"I never knew Brian had a sister."

**Sam: **"Yeah well I wasn't really around so that's probably why."

**Gordo: **"Why weren't you around?" he asked curious.

**Sam: **"Well why don't we take a walk and I'll tell you my biography." she said laughing.

**Gordo: **"Sounds good." he smiled at her.

_Sam locked the front door and they started walking but she stopped when she saw his car._

**Sam: **"Is this your car?" she asked amazed.

**Gordo: **"Yeah it is. You like it?"

**Sam: **"Love it. I love old cars, I like to fix them up."

**Gordo: **"Yeah me too. I got this for my birthday two weeks ago."

**Sam: **"Oh cool gift. Happy Late Birthday." she said laughing.

**Gordo: **"Thanks I like your laugh and smile." he said mesmerized.

**Sam: **"What?"

**Gordo: **"Uh….nothing. So are we walking or what?" he asked covering up his mistake.

Sam: "Yeah lets go!" she said starting to walk with him.

Gordo: "So where have you been all this time?" he asked interested.

**Sam: **"First off Brian and I don't have the same dad. His dad died when he was young and then our mom got married to my dad and had me. Then when I turned 14 they got divorced." she said sadly.

**Gordo: **"If you don't mind me asking, why did they get divorced?"

**Sam: **"Because of me. When I was 13, I was diagnosed with leukemia. I went through a lot, from chemo to transplant. My parents would fight all the time for some reason, it started when I was diagnosed. Then after I recovered they fought about moving to Boston because there was a better doctor there for me. Mom didn't want to leave so the next thing I knew my bags were packed and I was moving to Boston with my dad. I go to check ups every three months, so far the leukemia hasn't come back." she said smiling at him.

**Gordo: **"Wow you amaze me, you went through a life threatening disease yet you smile about it." he said amazed.

**Sam: **"Thanks. So you have a better story to tell me?"

**Gordo: **"I don't know if it could top yours. My mom was diagnosed with leukemia about a month ago. They were looking for match but then she got pneumonia and I killed her, she couldn't fight it off. When she died in the hospital room I was so angry and overwhelmed with everything going on so I took my dad's car keys and drove in the dark. I got into a car accident, then I died and they revived me back to life."

**Sam: **"Wow. I think your story tops mine for sure. I'm sorry about your mom." she said touching his shoulder.

**Gordo: **"Thanks for listening."

**Sam: **"Hey you listened to my story too. Anyways why are you looking for Brian and my mom?" she asked curious.

**Gordo: **"He came by a while ago and asked for the baby back from Sara, he was being really pushy and I wanted to talk to your mom so she could talk him into backing off. I mean he left all of a sudden leaving my sister for herself, he can't just come back and take the baby away."

**Sam: **"I agree. You know Brian was always angry when I grew up with him, I think it was because his dad died. I'll tell my mom to talk to him don't worry. And I'd like to meet my niece one day too."

**Gordo: **"Your welcome anytime to meet her, she's great."

**Sam: **"Thanks. We should head back, I have to get home." she said looking at her watch.

_Sam and Gordo talked more telling each other more about their life. They really liked talking to each other. Gordo would have never thought he'd get along with Sam when he first saw her. _

**Sam: **"Well I had fun talking to you. Your sweet guy." she said smiling at him.

**Gordo: **"And you're a sweet girl. Look there's going to be a new years eve party at the Digital Bean, everyone's invited even parents. You should come with your mom, I'd like you to meet my friends."

**Sam: **"Oh yeah my mom told me about that. I didn't really want to go at first because my friends really sick so I didn't wan tot be the girl hanging with her mom. But now I think I'll go. Thanks for the invite David, I'll be there."

**Gordo: **"Everyone calls me Gordo. I'll be seeing you there, bye!" he said starting to walk towards his car.

**Sam: **"Bye….Gordo!" she laughed and went inside happily.

_Sam wasn't all that excited moving back to Hillridge but now she was. She thought Gordo was such a great guy. Over there talk she had instantly developed a crush on him. Maybe when the clock struck 12 she would make a move on him._

**A/N: **Please review!


	17. New Years Party Disaster

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters

**A/N: **Dario don't worry I won't ruin Liz and Gordo, lol. I'm just bringing in a little drama you know! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 16-New Years Party Disaster

_New years eve had come and everyone was talking about going to the party at the digital bean even the parents. Gordo was very excited for the party, he hadn't told Lizzie and Miranda about Sam but he told Larry. So the day of the party had come and every body was there by 8 P.M._

**Lizzie: **"This parties great, right Gordo?" she asked at a distracted Gordo.

**Gordo: **"Umm…..yeah sure." he said looking around for someone.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, are you sure your heads here because…"she started to say but was cut off.

**Gordo: **"I'll be right back guys…" he said spotting Sam and leaving.

**Larry: **"Don't worry Liz, he'll be right back. He's probably looking for a friend or something." he said at a hurt Lizzie.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah sure. Miranda come with me to get a drink."

**Miranda: **"Ok lets go, we'll be right back Larry." she said as they walked to the counter to get some drinks.

_Gordo spotted Sam walk in so he immediately left. He thought she looked great. She spotted him and started walking towards him too._

**Sam: **"Hey Gordo!" she said hugging him.

**Gordo: **"Oh…hey Sam!" he said shocked by the hug she gave him.

**Sam: **"This party is packed! So what should we do?"

**Gordo: **"Lets go get a drink, I'm thirsty."

**Sam: **"Ok, lets go!" she yelled when loud music started playing.

_They almost got to the drink counter but someone stopped Sam and started talking to her so he waited. Gordo then spotted Lizzie and Miranda talking at the counter, Lizzie looked sad._

**Gordo: **"Hey Sam, I'll be right back." he said quickly and walked towards Lizzie.

**Sam: **"Ok. I'll wait." she said turning back to her conversation.

**Gordo: **"Hey babe, what's wrong?" he asked Lizzie.

**Lizzie: **"Nothing it's just you blew me off." she said sadly.

**Gordo: **"No I didn't Liz, I was just looking for a friend and when I spotted them I went over to say hi. I'm sorry, I'll never do that again." he said smiling at her and giving her a peck on the lips.

**Lizzie: **"Ok, your forgiven." she said smiling back.

**Sam: **"Hey Gordo, where you been? You said you'd be right back?" she said walking over to him and catching him off guard.

**Gordo: **"Oh Sam! Sorry I spotted my friends and you were talking to someone so I thought I'd say hi real quick."

**Sam: **"Oh! Are you going to introduce me?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah of course! This is my best friend Miranda and this is Lizzie my other best friend and girlfriend. I'll introduce you to my other best friend Larry when he comes around. And this is Sam, Brian's stepsister." he said as he pointed to the girls.

**Sam: **"Nice to meet you guys, Gordo's told me all about you guys. He just never mentioned Lizzie was his girlfriend." she said surprised.

**Lizzie: **"Must have crossed his mind." she said glaring at Gordo angrily.

**Miranda: **"Come on Liz, help me find Larry." she said quickly before Lizzie got angrier as she got up.

**Gordo: **"Wait Lizzie! Give us a sec alone." she said to Miranda and Sam as he pulled Lizzie to the side.

**Lizzie: **"What do you want Gordo!" she yelled when they were alone.

**Gordo: **"I can't believe your mad at me. I must have forgot to tell her, I'm sorry ok. You know I love you, why do you have to act like this?" he asked grabbing her hands.

**Lizzie: **"When you love someone you don't hide it. And you won't forget about them because there always on your mind. Your always on my mind Gordo because I love you and I never forget to tell anybody that you're my boyfriend!" she said pulling her hands away from his.

**Gordo: **"It was a mistake Lizzie! Why are you making this into such a big deal! We're not kids anymore Lizzie, act mature and get over it!" he yelled not thinking about what he was saying anymore.

**Lizzie: **"Well if I'm not mature enough for you then maybe we shouldn't be together. Leave me alone and don't speak to me again!" she said walking towards Miranda and grabbing her to leave.

_Gordo and Larry kept looking for Miranda and Lizzie. Gordo kept calling her cell phone but she wouldn't pick up. When they called Miranda she wouldn't say where they were._

**Gordo: **"Larry I have to find her. Event though she's mad at me. We have kiss at midnight. We only have 15 minutes."

**Larry: **"Don't worry man, Miranda will convince her." he said patting his back.

**Sam: **"Sorry if I started this Gordo." she said feeling bad.

**Gordo: **"It's not your fault Sam, it's mine." he said sadly.

**OUTSIDE:**

_Miranda and Lizzie were walking down a street a few minutes away from the Digital Bean. Lizzie was crying and Miranda was consoling her. It was almost midnight._

**Lizzie: **"He thinks I'm immature! What about him, he can't even say I'm his girlfriend." she said while sobbing.

**Miranda: **"You have a right to get mad at him but you guys shouldn't break up. I know he loves you though. He needs you Lizzie and you need him."

**Lizzie: **"I don't know what to do anymore!" she said yelling and stopping to hug Miranda.

_Miranda's cell rang. She looked at the screen and it said Larry. She picked it up as Lizzie pulled away from the hug._

**Miranda: **"Hey Larry." she said sighing into the phone.

**Larry: **"Miranda you have to convince Lizzie to come back with you. He's all torn up. Please do something."

**Miranda: **"She's torn up too Larry! He talks to some girl that he just met and doesn't mention he has a girlfriend, I would be mad at you if you did it too." she whispered.

**Larry: **"He made a mistake Miranda, everyone makes mistakes. They can't break it off for something as stupid as this."

**Miranda: **"Yeah I guess your right. I'll talk to her and try to convince so we could make back by midnight. I'll call you. Hopefully I'll get to kiss you." she whispered.

**Larry: **"Thanks babe, can't wait to kiss you. Bye!" he said hanging up.

**LATER INSIDE THE DIGITAL BEAN:**

**Sam: **"Look Gordo even if you don't find her, it's not the end of the world." she said to a sad Gordo.

**Gordo: **"I have to find her or it'll be the end of my world. It's almost 12."

**Larry: **"Gordo! We have like a minute, the girls are outside. Lets go!" he said starting to run and Gordo followed.

_The boys got outside even though it took awhile to get through all those people. Larry went to Miranda while Gordo and Lizzie just stared at each other. You can hear people counting down, 5.….4.….3.….2.…1. Gordo grabbed Lizzie and kissed and she didn't pull away._

**Gordo: **"I love you Lizzie." he said looking at her when he pulled away.

**Lizzie: **"I…love you too." she said smiling at him then leaning up and kissing him again.

_Sam watched as Lizzie and Gordo kissed. She felt really sad for some reason. _

**Sam: **"I wish I had someone too." she whispered sadly as she walked back inside.

**A/N: **Please review!


	18. Consequences

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

Chapter 17-Consequences

_New years went great for everyone, especially Lizzie and Gordo. When Gordo kissed Lizzie at midnight, all her anger towards him melted away. Weeks had passed since that incident. School was going good for everyone as Sam and Gordo got closer. Sam told Gordo everything going on in her life as did Gordo. Sam and her mom had tried to talk to Brian so he could leave the Gordon's alone but no such luck, he told them he wasn't stopping for anyone. He hadn't shown up since his last visit. Gordo hoped it was his only visit but he had a feeling that he would show up again. Gordo had gone over to hang out with Sam, it was Thursday after school._

**Gordo: **"So what are you up to this weekend?" he asked sitting on the computer chair in Sam's room.

**Sam: **"Oh yeah I'm not going to be here this weekend, I have my monthly check up in Boston. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and coming back Sunday night in time for school."

**Gordo: **"Oh yeah, what are they going to check?"

**Sam: **"To see if my leukemia still gone."

**Gordo: **"Oh." he said feeling bad.

**Sam: **"Don't feel sorry for me Gordo, I'll be fine. I have to go to these things all the time. I'll be fine."

**Gordo: **"Good." he said smiling.

**SATURDAY AT THE MOVIES:**

_The gang had all decided to go on a double date at the movies. Gordo wanted to invite Sam but she was in Boston. They were waiting outside for the movie to start when all of a sudden Brian walked over to them looking high._

**Brian: **"Gordon we need to talk." he said looking around nervously.

**Gordo: **"Ok. Be right back guys." he said reluctantly following Brian to a nearby alley.

**Brian: **"Look I got into some trouble last night and the cops are after me. I need some money to leave town. I'm broke and I don't want to ask my mom. So I'm asking you."

**Gordo: **"Wait, what's in it for me?" he asked confused.

**Brian: **"I'll stay away from Sara and Jen forever. I came here to get Jen back but things changed and I need your help. What do you say?"

**Gordo: **"How do I know you won't come back a year later?"

**Brian: **"The cops are after me, you'd think I'd come back here. If you don't do this, I'll find a way to get Jen without anybody knowing and leave with her or who knows what." he said laughing evilly.

**Gordo: **"Ok I'll help you. How much do you need?" he said giving in even though he didn't want to.

**Brian: **"$2000."

**Gordo: **"What! Are you kidding me? I can't get you that kind of money. I can only give you like $300." he said surprised.

**Brian: **"What am I going to do with $300, I need more so I could settle and stuff. Look there's another way you could get me that money, there's this guy named Vinny. He's downtown in a toy warehouse. You go there and tell him Stan sent you and he'll give you a bag to deliver and then he'll pay you. Then you bring that to me."

**Gordo: **"Why don't you do it your self? Why me?"

**Brian: **"Because Vinny doesn't trust me anymore and I owe him some money too so don't mention that you know me. You have to do this tonight ok."

**Gordo: **"Ok I'll go there right now. I'll call you when I'm done, bye." he said starting to walk away angrily.

**Brian: **"Hey don't flake out on me kid. Trust me, if I go down you go down with me." he said grabbing his arm.

**Gordo: **"Yeah don't worry I won't. And don't for a second think I'm doing this for you, I'm doing this for my sister and Jen. After this I don't want to hear about you! Oh yeah and don't touch me!" he said pulling his arm out of his grip.

_Gordo couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into. He knew he had to do this for Sara and Jen._

**Gordo: **"Hey guys sorry I have to go. My dad called me and he needs me to help him fix something." he lied.

**Larry: **"Right now?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah man. Hey Liz, you going to be ok?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah I'll be fine, go help your dad." she said smiling at him.

**Gordo: **"Alright I'll call you guys later." he said starting to walk to his car.

**Lizzie: **"Hey Gordo wait!" she said running after him.

**Gordo: **"What is it Liz?" he said stopping as Lizzie caught up to him.

**Lizzie: **"You looked kind of weird after talking to Brian. What did he say?" she asked concerned.

**Gordo: **"Nothing umm…he just asked where his sister was and I told him she went to Boston." he lied.

**Lizzie: **"Ok are you sure something else isn't going on?"

**Gordo: **"No Liz, every things fine." he said smiling at her and kissing her on the lips.

**Lizzie: **"Ok I'll call you when I get home." she said kissing him again.

**Gordo: **"Ok cool. Hey Liz….you know I love you right?" he said grabbing her hands.

**Lizzie: **"Of course I do and that's why I love you too. Your such weirdo." she said laughing.

**Gordo: **"I know. We'll talk later, bye!" he said walking the other way as did Lizzie.

_It was dark outside by the time Gordo got to the warehouse. He knocked on the door and two big guys with leather jackets opened the door. They asked him who sent him._

**Gordo: **"Oh umm Stan sent me." he said a little scared.

_They let him in and took him to the back where a guy was sitting at the desk smoking a cigar._

**Vinny: **"How can I help you kid?"

**Gordo: **"Umm I need some money so Stan sent me to you."

**Vinny: **"Good, good. I needed a delivery guy tonight. Here take this!" he said throwing a black duffle bag at him.

**Gordo: **"Where should I take it sir?"

**Vinny: **"Take it to this place." he said handing him a piece of paper.

**Gordo: **"Ok I'll be back." he said starting to leave.

**Vinny: **"Hey kid the stuff in there is worth a lot of money so don't let me down. Oh and if you lose it there is going to be consequences."

**Gordo: **"Ok got it. I'll deliver and come right back." he said as he walked out.

_He didn't know why he was doing this but he knew he had to._

**A/N: **REVIEW!


	19. Mistakes,Court, & GoodByes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. The songs and lyrics belong to Mat Kearney and Pink.

Chapter 18-Mistakes,Court, & Good-Byes

_Gordo had delivered the bag Vinny had given him. He didn't even want to know what was in the bag he just wanted the day to be over. He was at Vinny's to pick up his money. _

**Gordo: **"Hey Vinny I delivered the bag to the guy. Can I get my money now?" he asked impatiently.

**Vinny: **"What's your hurry kid! Don't worry he called me. Here's your money. Come by again, your a great delivery guy." he said as he handed Gordo the $2000 in a white envelope.

**Gordo: **"Thanks. I'll come by again if I….." he started to say but was cut off when police sirens were heard.

**Vinny: **"It's the cops! What did you do kid! Huh! You called the cops before you came here didn't you!" he said angrily getting up.

**Gordo: **"Why I would do that! I need the money! It wasn't me!" he yelled starting to freak out.

**Vinny: **"I know it was you! Grab him boys, he's coming with us" he said starting to grab some stuff.

**Gordo: **"Vinny, no! I can't! You can't do this to me! Please I…" he was cut off by a sting in his neck, the two guys gave Gordo a shot in the neck knocking him out.

_Gordo started to wake up. He was in a dark place with one bright light. He started to get up but was pushed against the wall by the two guys and Vinny was standing behind them._

**Vinny: **"Kid if I got caught your consequences would have been much worse than this. I would've killed you on the spot. But since we got away I'm going to let you go with out any money."

**Gordo: **"No! Please I need that money!" he yelled struggling to get to Vinny but was blocked by two huge guys.

**Vinny: **"Do your job boys and lets get out of here." he said walking away.

**Gordo: **"Vinny! Come back, we could talk about this! Just listen to…" he was cut off by a blow in his face.

_The guys kept beating Gordo all over the place. He would have fought back but there was no use, it was over. They hit him some more and left Gordo with an unbearable pain on his side. Gordo crept out of the place in pain while holding his side. His cell phone rang and it read Lizzie._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie…" he said softly not knowing what to do.

_He didn't want to explain anything at that moment so he just turned off his phone as he walked down the dark street. He saw a car light flashing his way. He walked out into the middle of the street hoping the car would stop. His head started to spin as his eyelids got heavier. He closed eyes giving up once again….._

**GORDON RESIDENT:**

_Sara and her father were sitting and waiting for Gordo to come home. They called his friends and they didn't know where he was and even Lizzie was looking for him. They started to worry so Sara suggested Lizzie come over. She was on her way. A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang and it was Lizzie._

**Lizzie: **"Sara…have you heard anything?" she asked worriedly as she came inside.

**Sara: **"No not yet. I mean where would he be?"

**Lizzie: **"Hi Mr. Gordon. I don't know I mean he told me he was coming home to help your dad with something." she said as she sat across from Howard and Sara.

**Howard: **"He didn't come home at all since you and him left for the movies. I can't believe he lied! Who knows where he is! He even had the guts to turn off his cell phone!" he said starting to get angry.

**Sara: **"Dad calm down, you know Gordo's not like that. He would have called. Something else is wrong, I just have this bad feeling." she said worried.

**Lizzie: **"I forgot to tell you guys one more thing. When we were waiting for the movie to start outside, Brian was there and he asked to talk to Gordo. They talk for about five minutes and then he came back with this weird look on his face. So he said he had to leave to help your dad. He wouldn't say what they talked about, he just said he asked about his sister, I don't think it takes five minutes to answer that question. I just have a feeling this has everything to do with Brian. But! I'm not sure." she said staring at Sara.

**Sara: **"Oh my gosh he probably did something! He wanted Jen back and now he probably threatened Gordo or something! We have to do something!" she said starting to get up scared.

**Howard: **"Sara! Calm down! We don't know if this has anything to do with Brian! Just sit down and we'll wait a little longer before we take any more action." he said getting Sara to sit down.

_As he said that the phone rang. He was scared to pick it up for some reason but he knew he had to._

**Howard: **"Hello…" he answered swallowing hard.

**Howard: **"Ok I understand, we'll be down there soon." he said hanging up.

**Sara: **"What is it dad?"

**Howard: **"Gordo's at the hospital, he was found beat up severely. The cops are there and there waiting for us so come one girls, lets go." he said grabbing his jacket and walking out with the girls in tow.

**AT THE HOSPITAL:**

_They walked into the ER and the nurse told them where Gordo's room was. They saw the doctor standing outside Gordo's room._

**Howard: **"Doctor!…….David Gordon's my son. Is he ok?" he asked as he caught up with the doctor.

**Doctor Cruize: **" Hi Mr. Gordon, I'm Dr. Michael Cruize. Your son is fine, he just has a lot of big and painful bruises on his body. But I don't think that's the least of his problems. The police are inside waiting for you." he said as he walked away.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! Your okay!" she yelled as she ran over to his bed and gave him a kiss on the lips.

**Howard: **"Officers, who's done this to my son?" he asked angrily.

**Officer: **"Sir there is a problem, when we went to bust the because drug and weapon dealer at his warehouse, we found your son's wallet. Then we found his name and number in the desk of the man who run's these things. Someone found him in the middle of the street passed out. We've asked your son numerous times and he won't tell us." he said looking at Gordo.

**Howard: **"What's going on Gordo?" he asked shocked that his son was involved in something like this.

**Gordo: **"I….I needed the money so someone told me about this guy Vinny and I went over there to deliver some bag but I didn't know what was inside. I delivered then went back to his place and he gave me money but took it back when he heard police sirens. They grabbed me and took me somewhere else and beat me up and left me with nothing but my cell phone." he said truthfully.

**Officer: **"Son you helped complete an operation we've been trying to shut down for years. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to report this. When you get out of the hospital you have to go in front of the judge the next day to get your verdict."

**Gordo: **"But it was a mistake! I…"

**Officer: **"You can't say sorry for this type of mistake, I'm sorry. We'll see you in court." he said as him and his partner walked out.

**Howard: **"Son, what have you done?" he asked shocked.

**Gordo: **"I don't know…. I don't know!" he said as he put his head in his hands.

**2 DAYS LATER IN COURT:**

_Court was in session and Gordo was scared out of his mind. The judge let him say his last words before giving him a decision._

**Gordo: **"Sir I know it seems like I committed some big crime but I didn't. I have nothing to do with what's inside that bag. I can't go to jail, I can't. I needed the money and someone pointed me to his direction. I had no idea he was on the most wanted list. I beg you don't take me away from my family and friends." he pleaded.

**Judge: **"Son I understand what your saying. Yes you may have not know what you were delivering but you committed a crime and I can't let any one get away with that according to law. I plead you guilty and I sentence you to a Youth Detention Camp for 12 months in San Diego. You can go home with your family tonight and say your good byes then two officers will pick you up around the afternoon tomorrow. Don't run away son, you made your mistake and now you have to deal with the consequences." he said staring at Gordo in the eye.

_Gordo couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't think that it could lead to this. He should've known though, it was Brian's fault that he got into this mess. But he did it for Jen and Sara. He said good bye to all his friends including Sam. Now it was time to say good bye to his dad, sister, Jen, and Lizzie. The cops were standing out side the door of the Gordon residents. He started with his dad. _

**Howard: **"I know you didn't do this on purpose son. I believe in every word you say and you know that. We'll be waiting for you. I love you son, and I'm not disappointed in you." he said hugging his son with tears in his eyes.

'_**All of your ways and all your thunder  
Got me in a haze running for cover  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here **_

Car lights in the driveway  
I wonder who's going coming my way  
Tomorrow we're turning down the highway  
With another bright state on a weekday  
Green grass and a radio  
Watching it fly past and away we go  
Seven hundred places seven hundred faces more

**Gordo: **"Thank you for everything. You kept us together even when mom died. I still can't believe I did this. I love you dad." he said as he pulled away.

_He walked over to Sara who was holding Jen. Sara had tears in her eyes. He wasn't ready to tell Sara the real reason he did this._

**Gordo: **"I guess this is it sis. You'll have to make dinner for one less person for a while." he said smiling through his sadness.

**Sara: **"I don't want to. I want you here. We need you Gordo. I love you little bro." she said as she hugged him with tears falling down her face.

_**All your haze and all your thunder  
Got me in a haze running for cover  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here  
The back of your eyes look like my mothers  
When we talk your like my brother  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here **_

Time is moving on our side  
How could I miss you to another guy  
Pull of the ocean and the roaring tide  
Is bigger than my eyes or my design  
Father got a best plan  
Saving his daughter for the best man  
Seven hundred places seven hundred faces more

**Gordo: **"I love you too Sara. And I love you Jen. Don't let her forget about me while I'm gone." he said while giving baby Jen a hug and kiss.

_He moved over to Lizzie. He knew this was going to be his hardest good bye. She was already crying. _

**Gordo: **"Lizzie I want you to know that I love more than you'll ever know. I don't want you to miss out on things because of me. We can't be to together anymore. You need someone to show you they love you and care for you, I can't do that if I'm gone. Who knows what I'll be like when I come back."

**Lizzie: **"No Gordo! I love you! I don't want to be with anyone else." she said crying.

**Gordo: **"Lizzie I'm going to be gone for a year, this isn't going to work. I want you to be happy. If you find someone who you think is going to love you and take care of you then I want you to be with him. I don't want you to have regrets because of me." he said with tears forming in eyes.

**Lizzie: **"Oh Gordo!" she sobbed hugging him.

_**All your haze and all your thunder  
Got me in a haze running for cover  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here  
The back of your eyes look like my mothers  
When we talk your like my brother  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here **_

I've waited and I'll wait some more  
Won't see me knocking on another door  
But all this is crazy and amazing  
There's only one half of us that I'm saving  
So I'm praying just to let it go  
Watch from a distance just to see you glow  
Seven hundred places seven hundred faces more

_The two cops cuffed his hands together from the front and walked him to the car. Howard, Sara, and Lizzie followed. He looked back one final time at the people he was going to miss the most._

**Gordo: **"I don't want to leave you guys. I'm scared. I'll see you guys again though, I promise" he said to them one final time.

_**All your haze and all your thunder  
Got me in a haze running for cover  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here  
The back of your eyes look like my mothers  
When we talk your like my brother  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here **_

I've waited and I'll wait some more  
Won't see me knocking on another door  
But all this is crazy and amazing  
There's only one half of us that I'm saving  
So I'm praying just to let it go  
Watch from a distance just to see you glow  
Seven hundred places seven hundred faces more

_He got into the police car and they drove away. Away form his life, family, friends, and love. Sam had gave him a letter instead of saying good bye. He pulled it out of his pocket and read it._

_Dear Gordo,_

_I want to thank you form the bottom of my heart. You made my life her in Hillridge easier. I know you getting sent away has something to do with my brother even though you won't tell me. Don't worry he won't bother Jen and Sara ever again, after he heard about what happened to you, he disappeared all of a sudden. When you come back in a year I probably won't be here. I'm going back to Boston, when I had my check up it turned out that my leukemia is back. Lucky me huh? I have to go and get treatment again but I'm just about ready to give up. Who knows where I'll be in a year. Take care of yourself Gordo and stay out trouble._

_Your Friend, __Sam_

_**All your haze and all your thunder  
Got me in a haze running for cover  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here  
The back of your eyes look like my mothers  
When we talk your like my brother  
Where we gonna go from here  
Where we gonna go from here'**_

**GORDON RESIDENT:**

_Sara and Lizzie hugged each other. They were comforting each other._

**Lizzie: **"I can't believe he's gone Sara! I need him, I miss him!" she sobbed.

'_**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right **_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew'

**A/N: **Sorry I put all of that into one chapter but I couldn't stop writing! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, been busy with school. Please review!


	20. Visiting Gordo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

Chapter 19-Visiting Gordo

_2 weeks had passed since Gordo's departure to the Detention Camp. Howard and Sara missed him dearly. They felt his absence just like they felt the absence of Roberta. Lizzie cried every night otherwise she couldn't sleep. It was time to visit him so the three went on a long drive that Saturday morning just see to him. You can only visit every two weeks for 30 minutes. As they got their they were taken inside a room where there were other juveniles being visited by their families. They sat at an empty table and 5 minutes later saw Gordo coming their way, he sat down across from Howard, Sara, and Lizzie._

**Gordo: **"Hey! It's so good to see you guys. I haven't seen a familiar face since I got here." he said smiling at them.

**Howard: **"We've missed you son, your absence is so obvious at the house." he said sadly.

**Gordo: **"Well tell me what have you guys been up to? How's Jen, Sara?" he asked changing the subject.

**Sara: **"She's great but she misses you. You know she said your name, well not your real name. She said Gordy. Like she was looking for you or something."

**Gordo: **"Really! That's great! I wish I was there to hear it. I miss her so much." he said sadly.

_He suddenly stared at Lizzie, she was staring down at the table. He didn't what to say to her, all he knew was he missed her so much. He missed her kisses, her touch, her smile, everything about her. He couldn't ignore her so he had to say something._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, how have you been?"

**Lizzie: **"Umm good I guess." she said lying.

**Gordo: **"How is Larry and Miranda?"

**Lizzie: **"There good too but they miss you a lot." she said looking into his eyes.

**Gordo: **"I miss them too. Tell them I said hi."

**Lizzie: **"I will." she said almost smiling at him.

_Gordo talked to his dad and Sara some more. They caught him up on stuff. The security guard by the door yelled 10 minutes. _

**Howard: **"You know what Sara, why don't we give Lizzie and Gordo some time alone. We'll be back." he said leaving with Sara in tow.

_As the left Gordo didn't know what to say to her. He broke with her right before he left. He knew he broke her heart. He had to tell her what he truly was feeling at that moment._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, I don't know if your mad at me but I just want you to know that I didn't want to end things like that."

**Lizzie: **"I know you didn't Gordo. I just don't understand why you ended it."

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, I'm going to be here for the next year, locked up in a dark room with a bunch of juvenile criminals. How can we together when I'm stuck in here and your out there! I don't want to hold you back from things. I want you to have a normal happy life even if it's without me."

**Lizzie: **"I want to be with you Gordo, I love you. I can't have a happy life without you in it. I need you." she said starting to tear up.

**Gordo: **"Lizzie you know how much I love you. You're my first and only love. You changed my life, you helped me through the toughest time in my life. You make me happy. Everyday I think about our time together and that makes happy, it makes me want to not give up and stay here until I'm out of here." he said as he grabbed her hands.

**Lizzie: **"Why did you have to be in here? Your life was finally going great and then everything came crashing down." she said as tears slid down her cheek.

**Gordo: **"Lizzie I want you to go home and forget about me. You'll see me again one day I promise. And as much as this hurts me to say, don't visit me here. It's hard enough missing you, I don't want to have to see you leave me every 2 weeks."

**Lizzie: **"If you don't want me to come then I won't. So I guess this is it huh, we're not together anymore." she said sadly.

**Gordo: **"It's for the best Lizzie. But I love you Lizzie, and I always will for the rest of my life. I'll always hold on to our memories together." he said kissing her hands.

**Lizzie: **"I love you too Gordo, so much." she said getting up and hugging him one final time with tears running down her cheeks.

_Just then Howard and Sara came back to the table. Lizzie and Gordo pulled away, Gordo kissed her cheek. Then Howard and Sara hugged him. The bell rang and one of the security guards came and cuffed him. _

**Gordo: **"Bye guys." he said looking at the people he loved, a tear slid down his cheek too.

_The security guard took him away. Gordo held his head down low. Lizzie was still crying a little which caused Sara to cry too._

**Lizzie: **"Good Bye Gordo, I'll wait for you." she whispered as she put her head on Sara's shoulder.

_Lizzie left that day knowing she wouldn't see him for a long time. It was the hardest day of her life._

'_**The wind hit my back, cold as I remember  
And caught me off guard, in the middle of December  
Sometimes a crowded room, can feel the most alone  
Sometimes I wonder why, I won't pick up the phone when**_

This wall is glaring and it's too high for me to climb  
I've ran and ran and now there's nothing left behind  
I see a picture of a broken man inside  
I've tried and tried and now there's nothing left but time

I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you alone  
And I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you alone  
Together we will fly tonight  
And leave all the rest behind  
I'll wait for you

These hands can feel like they're not even mine  
A tree and a nail and a cry in the night  
Sometimes a little step is the greatest divide  
Sometimes I feel your breath right at my side when

This wall is glaring and it's too high for me to climb  
I've ran and ran and now there's nothing left behind  
I see a picture of a broken man inside  
I've tried and tried and now there's nothing left but time  


_**I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you alone  
And I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you alone  
Together we will fly tonight  
And leave all the rest behind  
I'll wait for you**_

Here I am at the edge of the road  
One hand on the end of the rope  
One crack and it breaks alone  
Wondering who's gonna take me home  
On my knees when you call my bluff  
Begging please from the edge of the ruff  
And I know I've had enough, and I know it, and I know it

This wall is glaring and it's too high for me to climb  
I've ran and ran and now there's nothing left behind  
I see a picture of a broken man inside  
I've tried and tried and now there's nothing left but time

I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you alone  
And I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you alone  
Together we will fly tonight  
And leave all the rest behind  
I'll wait for you'

**A/N: **More coming soon. The next chapter will probably be a year later. Please review!


	21. Back Again 8 Months Later

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

Chapter 20-Back Again-8 Months Later

_Eight months had passed since Gordo had gone to the Youth Detention Center. They let him out four months early because he didn't get into any extra trouble and he helped out around the center so it was a reward for him to be released. It was the day before the first day of school. He was starting his junior year, he had earned his sophomore year credits in the detention center. Nobody knew he was coming back, he wanted to surprise his friends at school. Sara, Jen, and his dad had picked him and they had finally reached Hillridge._

**Sara: **"Back in Hillridge bro! Are you excited?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah of course, I missed this place so much." he said looking at all the familiar places he had once been to.

**Howard: **"We're glad to have you back son. It wasn't the same with out you." he said looking through the rear view mirror.

**Gordo: **"It's good to be back." he said smiling.

_The Gordon's went home and spent time together by catching up Gordo on everything. Larry, Miranda, and Lizzie didn't even know he was back. He couldn't wait to surprise them and see how they changed since he left._

**HILLRIDGE HIGH SCHOOL:**

_Gordo stood in the familiar hallways of Hillridge High School. He saw Larry and Miranda talking in the middle of the hallway but Lizzie wasn't there. He slowly crept up behind them and tapped there shoulders._

**Gordo: **"What are you two lovebirds up to?" he said as they turned around.

**Miranda: **"Gordo! Oh my gosh your back!" she said hugging him tightly.

**Gordo: **"Yeah, I missed you guys too much." he said laughing as he pulled away.

**Larry: **"Good to see you again man, it wasn't the same with out you last year." he said giving him a 'man hug'.

**Gordo: **"Well at least you guys had each other, I had no one with me."

**Miranda: **"Well now you should know to not do anything stupid like that again!" she said smacking his arm playfully.

**Gordo: **"Yeah that's for sure! So where's Lizzie?" he asked.

**Miranda: **"Well she's coming. But you should know she….."she said stopping short as Gordo turned his head down the hallway with a sad look on his face.

_Gordo saw Lizzie walking in and holding some guys hand who had black spiked up hair with a preppy style. He was surprised that Lizzie had actually moved on. Lizzie saw him and stopped and her tracks, she couldn't believe he was back. She let go of her boyfriends hand and stared wide eyed as Gordo headed her way with his cute smile._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie……I'm back." he said but he wanted to say something else.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo….I…it's good to see you again." she said hugging him, while he took in her scent again.

**Gordo: **"Yeah you too. It's good to be back in Hillridge." he said smiling at her.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah…..Oh! This is my friend Johnny. He moved next door to me this summer." he said pointing to Johnny.

**Gordo: **"Oh cool, nice to meet you man."

**Johnny: **"Yeah you too, Lizzie's told me a lot about you. Well I have to go to my locker real quick, I'll meet you at yours Liz." he said kissing her cheek as he left.

**Gordo: **"Your boyfriends cool." he said lying.

**Lizzie: **"My boyfriend….yeah he is. Look Gordo I didn't plan on….." she started to say.

**Gordo: **"No Lizzie…forget about it. I told you to find someone and you did. I'm happy you found someone." he said lying.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah…"she said sadly.

**Gordo: **"Umm I going to go to my locker. You go meet Johnny. It was good seeing you Lizzie." he said smiling at her.

**Lizzie: **"Bye Gordo…" she said sadly.

**Gordo: **"Bye!" he said starting to walk away.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! Wait! I really mi…….I mean umm we should hang out, you know to catch up."

**Gordo: **"Yeah for sure, I'll call you!" he said leaving.

**Lizzie: **"I was going to say that I really missed you…." she whispered sadly.

**LUNCH ROOM:**

_Gordo, Larry, and Lizzie were sitting at the lunch table talk but Lizzie and Johnny were no where in site so they figured they were eating together alone. Gordo was sad that Lizzie found someone, he figured it wouldn't hurt that much but it did. Lizzie then came up to them suddenly but she didn't sit down._

**Lizzie: **"Hey guys! Miranda, could I talk to you alone for a second?" she asked.

**Miranda: **"Yeah of course, be back guys." she said as she and Lizzie left to the restroom to talk.

**BATHROOM:**

**Lizzie: **"Miranda, he's back and now everything's changed!" she said suddenly as they got to the girls bathroom.

**Miranda: **"What are you talking about Liz?" she asked confused.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo…..when I saw him this morning all of those feelings I had bottled up inside of me surfaced back again. I still love him so much. When I got together with Johnny it was just to get my mind off him, because I was hurting so much. Now I don't know what to do!"

**Miranda: **"Lizzie, I can't tell you what to do. You just have to ask your self what you want, not what they want." she said truthfully.

**Lizzie: **"He broke up with me! I mean he told me to find someone else and I did. He doesn't look like he cares anyways, he didn't show any emotion what so ever. I expected him to be angry or something but he said he's happy for us. I guess he doesn't love me anymore…" she said sadly.

_Miranda went over to Lizzie and comforted her with a hug. Lizzie never thought she would hurt like this…again._

**LUNCH ROOM:**

**Gordo: **"I can't believe she's with that guy!" he said angrily.

**Larry: **"Gordo she was miserable when you left. She came to school with bags under eyes. She barely passed her classes. And then in the summer she met this Johnny guy and she started to change, she looked…..happy."

**Gordo: **"Oh…I…..I didn't know that. I hurt her and now I'm angry at her, I have no right to be. If she's happy with him then I guess I have to let it go." he said even though he didn't want to.

_Gordo didn't know he had effected her this much. He didn't want to mess things up anymore. He decided to not let his feelings get in the way of there friendship. _

**A/N: **Please review!


	22. New Friends & Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

Chapter 21-New Friends & Trouble

_After Larry telling what went on after he went away, Gordo knew he couldn't mess everything up again. Lizzie had told him she wanted to talk to him after school. They were outside sitting on a bench, not saying anything to each other. _

**Lizzie: **"So…..how was it there?" she asked breaking the ice.

**Gordo: **"It was ok I guess. It was really lonely though. But it made me think about a lot of stuff you know."

**Lizzie: **"Yeah…..you think anybody knows?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah just about everybody. Everyone looks at me like I'm some criminal, especially the teachers, they know I'm on probation. I hate it." he said looking away.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, how did you get yourself into this mess? Life was so much better a year ago."

**Gordo: **"Look Lizzie, I don't want to dwell on the past anymore. I made a mistake and now I'm paying for it." he said angrily.

**Lizzie: **"I'm sorry Gordo, it's just I really missed you." she said looking into his eyes.

**Gordo: **"I missed you too Liz, so much." he said putting his hand over hers.

_Lizzie looked down at their hands and then up at him. The feelings she felt for him just wouldn't go away. He suddenly pulled his hand away._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, I wanted to talk to you about Johnny." she said nervously.

**Gordo: **"What about him?"

**Lizzie: **"When I met him, I never thought I would fall for him. It was really hard for me when you were gone and I felt comfort in him. He helped me be…..happy again. It was so hard to be without you but then it go easier day by day when I was friends with him. Then we became more and now your back. And I feel like your mad at me or something."

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, I could never be mad at you. Johnny seems like a great guy and if he makes you happy then don't lose him. I just want you to be happy, your still my best friend." he said smiling at her.

**Lizzie: **"Thanks Gordo, I feel much better knowing your okay with this." she said smiling back at him.

**Gordo: **"Good. Now come on, let me walk you home." he said getting up.

_Gordo took Lizzie and home and they talked about a lot of things while they were walking. Gordo didn't tell her how he truly felt, inside he was sad and lonely again. _

**NEXT DAY IN CLASS:**

_Gordo was sitting in his first period class, American Literature. The teacher had assigned seats, he was sitting next to a guy who had a bad rep in school since freshman year, he was the biggest trouble maker in the school. His name was Donny Walker._

**Donny: **"Your David Gordon aren't you?" he asked surprising Gordo.

**Gordo: **"Yeah, but my friends call me Gordo. Your Donny right?"

**Donny: **"Yeah. Last year, everyone was talking about you getting sent to the detention center in Sand Diego."

**Gordo: **"Wow I guess words gets around fast."

**Donny: **"Oh yeah, especially here. Look at Ms. Gibson, she smiles friendly at everybody else in the class room but she looks at me and you like were some criminals." he said as they looked at their teacher.

**Gordo: **"Yeah I've noticed that in all the teachers since yesterday. It really pisses me off but what can I do."

**Donny: **"I've had to deal with it since freshman year. I got caught smoking marijuana, they send me away for a few months and I come back and get dirty looks from everyone. Gordo your just like me, come and hang out wit me my crew from now on. We should stick together."

**Gordo: **"Donny…I'm on probation, I don't want to get in trouble again. I can't go back there, not again." he said remembering the loneliness.

**Donny: **"I went to a similar place too. I cam back and I'm still the same person. It's been 2 years and I haven't been caught with anything. Don't worry man I got your back if you hang with me."

**Gordo: **"I…..ok I guess. I mean your right we are the same." he said giving in.

_The rest of the day went okay for Gordo. He was thinking if he should really hang with Donny and his crew. He decided that it was the right thing to do, he felt lonely and sad maybe things would feel different if he hung with them. Lunch rolled around and Gordo was quickly putting his stuff away while Donny, James, and Danny waited for him. He was hoping none of his friends saw him but unlucky for him, Lizzie did. She was with Johnny. Maybe she would change his mind._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, hey! Come with us, we're going to meet Larry and Miranda."

_Gordo thought about it but then he looked at Lizzie's and Johnny's intertwined hand._

**Gordo: **"Liz….I'm hanging with Donny and his friends. You guys go ahead, say hi to Larry and Miranda."

**Lizzie: **"Oh….umm ok. See you later." she said surprised knowing Donny's reputation.

_Donny told Gordo they had to go the bathroom. As they got there, Gordo saw them getting out cigarettes from their pockets._

**Gordo: **"Are you guys smoking?"

**Donny: **"Yeah, but these aren't cigarettes man. It's a blunt, you should try some. You'll like it."

**Gordo: **"I don't think so."

**James: **"Look man, I know you and Lizzie went out last year and I saw the way you were looking at her. You probably feel angry and alone, this stuff will change that." he said referring to the marijuana.

**Gordo: **"Are you sure?"

**Danny: **"We know these things man. Here, take it." he said offering him one.

**Gordo: **"I…..alright, I guess I'll try it." he said taking it.

_Gordo knew if he took a hit, his life would change. But on the other hand maybe it would make things easier for him….._

**A/N: **Oh know! Gordo's gone bad. How's he going to get through this struggle? Please review!


End file.
